Debts
by Paulina Ann
Summary: Next in the "Taken" series after "Mission Parameters." F/19 J/18. Joe's freshman year at college starts out well but we know that can't last! A problem arises where Joe and Frank are needed and the skills they've acquired at ORT. A former antagonist has to become an ally in an effort to save a life.
1. Chapter 1

**Debts**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19 J/18.

Taken  
Recovery  
Retribution  
Wild Pitch  
Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention  
For Who You Are  
Mission Parameters  
Debts

 **Author's Note:** "Mission Parameters" was somewhat of a 'bridge' story for me. It had an important, but small story to tell, but events in that story play big roles in this story and a story I have in mind for down the road. I hope you enjoy this plunge back into higher action/drama! Um, but it doesn't really start in this chapter. I know, I such a plodder! But still, I hope you enjoy! There are 14 chapters and an epilogue. :)

 **Summary:** Next in the "Taken" series after "Mission Parameters." F/19 J/18. Joe's freshman year at college starts our well but we know that can't last! A problem arises where Joe and Frank are needed and the skills they've acquired at ORT. A former antagonist has to become an ally in an effort to save a life.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _First weekend in August, football practice has already begun for Joe. It's three weeks until the first day of college classes and one month until Joe's first football game as a collegian._

Joe laughed loudly as he let go of the rope and splashed into the creek at the Morton farm. Rocketing to the surface he burst forth and shook his hair that had grown longer than usual. The water droplets sprayed those around him causing more laughs.

"Get out of the way, Joe!" Biff called as he pulled the rope back to the rock.

Knowing the splash that the larger Hooper boy would make, Joe swam toward the shore where he had already spotted his girlfriend, Vanessa. As he was swimming he heard a 'whoop' and them felt the resulting wave from Biff's entry into the water. Feeling the rocky pebbles beneath his feet, he stood and turned back to see Biff's laughing face.

"I make the biggest splash!" Biff yelled.

"We'll see about that," Chet said as he pulled the rope in. "Clear the area!" He swung out and let go, forming a cannonball.

The resounding spray of water went all to way to Joe who turned back to face the shore thereby avoiding getting water splashed in his face. He smiled at Vanessa who gave him a quick kiss as he exited the water. "Glad you could make it," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"My turn!" a feminine voice called out from behind them.

Joe stopped and turned around and yelled back, "You've never made as big of a splash as Chet!"

Iola hopped a little on the rock as she readied herself for her swing. "There's always a first time!" She called out and then whooped as she swung out and let go. The resulting splash was decent, but nowhere near the size of her brother's.

When she popped up to the surface Joe laughingly called back, "Keep trying for that first time!"

Iola's laughter followed as Joe and Vanessa headed toward a pair of chairs in the sun.

"Hey, Ross," Vanessa said as they passed Iola's boyfriend.

"Hey," he responded with a smile and then called out, "My turn!" Ross headed toward the rock.

Vanessa's head turned to follow his path for a few moments and then her attention was back to Joe. She noticed a bruise on his arm. "That one's new."

Joe lifted his arm slightly and looked at the discoloration on his forearm. "Yeah, got it yesterday. Accidental sandwiching of my arm between a helmet and the ground."

Vanessa winced, "Ow."

"Yeah. Hurt big time when it happened. Doesn't bother me much now." As they seated themselves several of their friends came over.

"I guess we could already ask you how college is," Tony Prito asked as he tossed Joe a bottled water.

Joe unscrewed the cap and took a large swallow. "Well, I can't comment on college much, but I can comment on the room and football practice."

"Judging by your arm, looks like it's pretty rough," Tony's girlfriend, Anna, said as she looked at Joe's arm.

"Nah, that's nothing," Biff said joining the group and pulling up a chair. "It'll get a lot more colorful after a game. Usually your teammates aren't trying to hurt you, but the opposition, that's another story."

Joe eyed Biff carefully. While Bayport College (BC) and Eastern North Carolina University (ENCU) weren't in the same conference they did play each other every year in non-conference play as the coaches played college ball together and set up the schedule. In November, ENCU would be coming to play BC in Bayport. Joe's position as tight end matched up often with Biff's position of strong safety. Even with Biff's comment, Joe knew that his friend would never intentionally try to hurt him. With a smile slowly forming on his face, Joe said, "But you've got to catch me first."

Biff grinned. "I've been practicing."

Joe grinned back. "So have I."

"I guess we'll just have to see who's faster come November," Biff said as he opened his water.

Joe just grinned. While Biff was fast, Joe had always been faster.

"So how's your roommate?" Chet asked.

Joe shrugged. "His name is Canard Jones and I honestly haven't seen him much. I've moved some of my stuff in and so has he, since we get to move in early. But he's from Yonkers and goes home a lot and a couple of his high school teammates are on the team too. So he tends to hang out with them."

"Well, I already know my roommate is going to be great," Vanessa said with a smile as she stood up and walked back toward the creek.

"I think she's fabulous too!" Callie said with a laugh as Frank and Joe laughed as well.

.*********.

As Callie said the words, she saw Iola's smile fade and realized that her long-time best friend was feeling left out. Finding a way to move away from the group of talking friends, she went over to the cooler where Iola was moving water bottles around in the ice. The crunching sounds indicated that Iola was forcefully moving the bottles.

"Hey," Callie said as she moved up beside Iola.

"Hey," Iola replied in a monotone.

"I know that we haven't had the chance to talk and do things together much this summer, but I hope you know you're still my best friend." Callie watched and was relieved to see a smile forming on Iola's face.

"Yeah, I know," Iola shrugged. "I can admit it. I'm a little jealous."

Callie frowned. She thought that Iola was happy with Ross.

"I mean, you'll be spending so much more time with Vanessa—" Iola broke off as Callie laughed. "What?"

"I thought you were jealous over Joe," Callie laughed. Iola's look let Callie know that being jealous of Vanessa and Joe wasn't a problem.

"No way," Iola said. "I was jealous over the time that Vanessa will get to spend with you. And I know from my own experience being Joe's girlfriend, that you'll be around them a lot just because they're around each other a lot."

Callie put a hand on her friend's arm. "It doesn't change our friendship. Yes, I'll be around Vanessa a lot. Yes, we will get closer but I plan to stay close with you."

"Thanks," Iola said and turned to embrace Callie in a hug. "It means a lot."

.**********.

"And you're all invited back at Christmas!" Chet yelled across the group. Everyone was packing up and heading slowly toward their cars; the gravity of the change they were about to embark on no longer in the future but right before them.

Biff grabbed Joe by the arm. "Hey, can we talk a minute?"

Joe paused. "I'll catch up, Vanessa."

"Sure, Joe. See you later, Biff," she said with a smile.

Turning back to Biff Joe asked, "What's up?"

"About that game. I just don't if I can— I mean, the team doesn't know what you went through—"

"Hey," Joe broke in. "None of the other teams know either. You play the way you always play. If we match up, I expect you to put a hit on me just like you would anyone else on BC. Got it?"

Biff gave him a wan smile. "Yeah, I got it. Tackle you hard."

Joe slapped him on the arm and started walking away. He called back over his shoulder, "If you can catch me." He smiled as Biff's laughter followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for the enthusiastic response. :-) I hope that it meets your expectations!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Joe walked into the foyer of the Hardy home and dropped his football gear. He was hot, sweaty, and looking forward to a shower to help cool him off after a grueling practice session in the afternoon heat. "I'm home, mom!" The door closed with a soft click and he stepped further into the living room. As he was taking his duffel bag to the basement door, he called out, "I'm going to head up for a shower—" His voice cut off as his mother entered the room with a frown on her face and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Before you shower, I think we need to talk about this message I just took for you." Laura's tone and demeanor indicated that she wasn't pleased with whatever she had to share.

"Um, okay," Joe said carefully. "What is it?"

She handed him the paper and he could feel her eyes watching him as he read: _Your gun is ready for pick-up. Bring a legal and valid ID._ He swallowed hard. Looking his mother in the eye, he let his hand holding the paper fall to his side. "I bought a rifle when I was out west being trained."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Laura asked as she crossed her arms.

Joe knew that he was treading on dangerous ground and proceeded cautiously. He didn't want to put his mother further against his government work and she didn't know the type of weapons training he had had. "The trainers said that having my own gun would be beneficial. I'll get to know it and being familiar with your gun can be crucial."

Laura continued to stare and let the silence drag out for several moments. "And when would you need to have crucial knowledge of a _rifle_?"

Her emphasis on 'rifle' sent up a blinking warning sign to Joe. "I'm not sure that I'll ever need it but I want to be prepared if I do."

There was intense sadness in her eyes as she stepped forward and put a hand to his cheek. "I just hope you can live with yourself if you do." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and returned to the kitchen. "Put your bag by the basement door," she called back from the kitchen.

Joe stared at the door to the kitchen for a minute and then gently put his bag down. He had thought that she would argue and perhaps even yell, but her acceptance was just as cutting as any words she could have said.

.**********.

The next day, Frank and Joe went to the federally licensed dealer where he had had the gun shipped per government regulations on mailing firearms.

Emma Crocker, the owner of the _Shooting Range_ , took them to a back room where she placed the box on the table. "Go ahead and open it here and I can verify any defects or problems if you need to ship it back."

Joe pulled a pocket knife out and carefully opened the box and then the case inside it. He heard Emma whistle but his eyes were on the gun. He quickly it out and handled it with ease; checking everything. The feel of it in his hands was just as it was at the school out west. It just felt… right.

"Looks like you know how to use that, Joe," Emma said, admiring the weapon. She rattled off a maker and model number and Joe just nodded. Her appraising eyes went from the rifle to Joe's face. "Snipers train and use that model."

"Really?" Joe asked as he looked over the weapon one more time before putting it back in the case. "Dad said it was the best model, but I really wanted to get a pistol." He gave her a smile and shrugged, looking like nothing more than a teenager.

Emma looked at him seriously for a moment and then smiled. "Well, pistols are nice but that gun is something special. If you decide you don't like it, I'll take it off your hands for a good price."

Joe looked like he was considering it when Frank said, "Joe, you know what dad said."

"Yeah," Joe said with a sigh. "I'll keep this one for now. But I'll keep you in mind."

Emma nodded as the boys left the store.

"Thanks," Joe said as they exited. "I didn't need Emma asking a lot of questions."

"No problem," Frank replied as he headed to the driver's side of the van and climbed in. As soon as Joe closed his door, he added, "Much better for her to think you're a teenager who doesn't know the value of what he's got than for her to know you're a trained sniper."

Joe looked at his brother and then adjusted his gaze to the matte black case on his lap. Knowing that a difficult conversation with his brother was just waiting to start, he moved the topic to something different. "So how is the weapons training going?"

Frank eased the van onto the street and replied, "Going great. No problems on my end."

"Vanessa said she's having some difficulty."

"A little. But she's accurate, she's just not fast and she does seem a little nervous."

Joe smiled. "She told me she was very nervous. ORT wants her for her computer skills, not her shooting." As Joe finished saying that, he realized he had left himself open for the question of what ORT wanted him for with his sniper training. Moving quickly to another question, he asked, "When do you start training in ordinance?"

"Next week. They want to go ahead and get us that intensive five day training so that we can do weekly training for the rest of the semester."

"I bet you'll be great at disarming bombs," Joe said with a smile.

"And why is that?" Frank asked with curiosity.

"Well, you're calm, methodical, and you've spent years learning how to disarm my temper. I'm sure live ordinance will be a piece of cake compared to that," Joe said with a laugh.

Frank glanced at Joe and said, "Well, maybe you should pay attention when they train you about ordinance disposal. Maybe that will help you manage your anger."

The two brothers continued jesting as they continued home. However, the weight of the gun case on Joe's lap assured him that at some point his brother would want to talk about it. But for now, Frank was willing to put it to the side.

.**********.

Upon arriving at home, Laura met them at the door. "Where do you plan to store it?"

She was getting right to the point and Joe wasn't sure how to take her stoic demeanor. "Gun case in the top of my closet. Ammo in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

Laura nodded and then said, "I'm not pleased that you purchased a rifle, but I can understand why." She looked from the gun case up into her son's eyes. "You do what you have to do to protect family." Joe noticed that her eyes seemed to mist a little and then she shook her head and turned away. "I hope you never have to use it except to practice," she said as she went to the kitchen.

"Wow," Frank said from behind Joe. "You didn't even need me."

Joe kept his eyes on the kitchen door, half expecting his mother to come back out with a different attitude. "Thanks anyway. I appreciated the support. Dropping his gaze to the gun case, he added, "I'm going to put this up now."

"Okay, I'm going to go out back."

"Out back?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, want to join me?" Frank said with no hint of what he was thinking.

"Sure, I'll be out in a few," Joe said as he headed up the stairs, his footsteps making little to no sound on the carpeted treads. _Out back…_ Joe's thoughts went to the tree house. If Frank were ready to talk about the sniper rifle, he would be up in the tree. Joe placed the gun and ammo where he said he would and then glanced out to the back deck. No Frank. His eyes went to the large oak tree but with the summer foliage, he couldn't see his brother but he knew that's where he would be.

.**********.

Joe climbed the ladder to the platform of the old tree house. His brother was in the spot where he usually sat and Joe positioned himself next to his brother. The silence was companionable, but had an air of expectancy to it. Joe waited for his brother to begin.

"Tell me about the rifle," Frank said in a conversational tone. "And I don't mean the model and its attributes."

Joe slowly nodded. "It's like I already told you. All of the participants had their own guns and knew them like the back of their hand. I had to spent time getting used to mine."

"Was that such a disadvantage? You ended up third after all. Ahead of most of the ones who knew their guns."

Frank's tone was curious and Joe was glad of that. He knew that Frank wasn't thrilled with him having the rifle either. But he also knew what Frank was really trying to get at and Joe decided to just get to it. "Not at the training, but in real life it could be life or death." Joe rushed on. "I know that you're worried that ORT will have me use this training and I've got concerns about that too. But I told dad not every shot has to be a kill shot." Joe paused and added more slowly, "And there are shots that I can live with."

Joe watched as Frank turned his eyes to look into his. "You can live with killing someone." It was a statement, not a question.

Joe's gaze didn't waver. "If mom hadn't shot Marilyn, I'd already be a killer." The statement hung in the air. The truth of it giving credence to what Joe had stated. "And if that were true, I could live with it."

Frank nodded. "If you can live with it; I can too." Frank gave him a small smile. "I'm just glad you're on our side."

Joe smiled and leaned back against the tree, glad that this conversation was out of the way and that Frank didn't think less of him for the choice he had made. "I'm always on your side, Frank. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Surprise! An early chapter! Questions posed by Cherylann in the last story led me to write this section of the story that carries over through a few chapters. ;-D Thanks for the questions Cherylann!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Early November…_

Callie flopped onto the lower bunkbed in the dorm room she shared with Vanessa. Callie had claimed the lower one citing her shorter legs as the best reason for her to have it. Vanessa had laughingly agreed. The room was decorated in the girls' favorite colors: purple for Vanessa and navy blue for Callie. Callie rolled to her stomach and pulled up a picture on her phone and used one of the filters from a popular photo app to distort the picture. Her laughter continued as she looked at moustache that had been added to Frank's face. "I'm telling you Vanessa, you just have to try it!"

Vanessa looked over at Callie from her spot at the desk. "Okay," she unlocked her phone and then signed into the app download site. Tossing her phone over to Callie, she said, "Here. Download the app for me."

Callie picked up the phone, found the app, and started the download. "I'm telling you it's fun!"

Vanessa didn't look away from her laptop but Callie could hear the smile in her voice as she said in what would have been a condescending tone, if she weren't joking, "Sure it is. I'm sure _everyone_ is doing it."

Callie laughed some more and threw a small stuffed animal at Vanessa's back. Vanessa just laughed and kept typing on her report.

"It just seems way too early in the semester to have a report due and really, who needs to do another report on ancient Egypt?" Vanessa murmured as she worked.

"Egypt, huh? Then I think we should find something that adds an Egyptian headdress and maybe that beard thing," Callie joked. "Let me find that picture of you and Joe from Frank's graduation—" Callie's voice suddenly cut off. She stared at the image on the phone. It was Frank and Vanessa… and they were kissing.

"Hey, why did you—?" Vanessa began and then stopped.

Callie could see her moving toward her and she looked up but pulled Vanessa's phone close to her chest. Hurt and betrayal reflected in her eyes. "Just a mission together. Nothing big you said. We're just working together Frank said." Her eyes went back to the picture and her eyes blurred from the tears gathering there. She saw Vanessa sit down on the end of the bed.

"I promise there wasn't any kissing. That's a photo-shopped picture. Frank and I we didn't—" Her hand waved at the picture. "I was supposed to delete that—"

"And that makes it all better?" Callie asked angrily. Her blood was heating up now. One of her best friends and her boyfriend had lied about their cover on the mission, or at the very least left a lot out. What if they weren't telling her everything? Callie looked at the image on the screen one more time and then she tossed the phone to Vanessa. "I need to talk to Frank," she said hurriedly and then added with some sarcasm, "Would you mind leaving so I can talk to _my_ boyfriend?"

"Sure. No problem," Vanessa said hurriedly and left the room.

Callie stared at her phone blindly as tears spilled over her cheeks. Words she's said almost a year ago came back to her as she remembered joking with Frank that she was glad that Vanessa had been more of Joe's partner than his. She had thought nothing of letting her boyfriend and good friend go off to assist the government. _Nothing would happen. Not with Frank._ She cried some more and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. Picking the phone back up, she called Frank.

.**********.

Vanessa leaned against the wall outside the dorm room. She could hear Callie's raised voice. Vanessa moved a couple of steps down the corridor and called Joe. She put a hand to her head as she closed her eyes. Joe picked up and she said, "We've got a problem."

.**********.

Fifteen minutes later Joe was standing outside of Callie and Vanessa's dorm room. "Good luck," Vanessa said as she moved down the hall to wait.

Joe knocked on the door.

"Go away, Vanessa, I'm not ready for you to come back in yet." Then he heard movement inside. "But then there's no use delaying the inevi—" Callie stopped as she opened the door to see Joe, not Vanessa.

"Hi," he said softly. "Can I come in?"

Callie appeared to be struck mute as she backed out of the way and let Joe in. She closed the door behind him while he went to the desk and seated himself there facing her.

"Vanessa called you?" Callie said defensively as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, she did. She thought that I might be able to defuse the situation where she couldn't." He paused and added, "I talked to Frank." He watched Callie turn away to get a tissue.

"Yeah?"

"Vanessa showed me the picture you saw. You know it was photo-shopped?"

Callie turned back to him in anger. "So what if it was? You have to know that to have a picture like that, it was because their cover was more than just _friends_." She spat the last word out and then sank on her bed. "How can I trust her? How can I trust, Frank? How can I _not_ wonder what he's doing when he goes off on these assignments?" Her voice was now beaten and weak.

"You can trust him because _I_ do," Joe said with all the conviction that he felt. Callie looked up. "I learned about their mission right after I got back from my training out west." Joe smiled at the memory. "I was ticked off to say the least, so I know where you're coming from. But you have to know that they didn't enjoy it."

"Just how far did they go?" Callie asked with a hint of fear in her eyes.

Joe kept his gaze locked on Callie. "Hand-holding. Dancing. Kiss on the cheek. Hugs. Nothing more. Even if they had kissed, and they didn't, it would have only been as part of the job. They would have hated it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Frank's my brother and he would never betray me with Vanessa and she would never betray me with Frank. You have to know that." Joe watched her head dip down as she played with the tissue. "You do know that don't you? One photo-shopped picture can't change what you and Frank have had for years, can it?"

He watched Callie as her shoulders heaved out a sigh. "I was angry. I just came across that photo out of nowhere and then all I could think about was them being alone together on a mission." She shrugged but kept her eyes down. "I remember last December thinking that you and Vanessa were more than casual friends on your mission… and my imagination took hold." She looked up at him, "Especially since they didn't tell me anything about it."

"Because there wasn't anything to tell and nothing they were allowed to tell. You have to remember that from last summer." She nodded and he continued, "Frank and Vanessa didn't do anything to violate either of our relationships."

Callie looked steadily at him and nodded. "You know what their mission was?" He nodded. "You have no doubts about them?"

"None."

Callie started crying and Joe was at a loss, he thought he had gotten through to her. "Callie…"

"Oh, Joe. I said some horrible things to Frank. I said horrible things about Vanessa to him. How am I going-?"

"Callie, he loves you. Just give him a chance. He's waiting outside with Vanessa."

Callie laughed through a sob and said, "It would serve them right to come in here and find us kissing."

Joe's eyes widened in horror as he stood and backed up.

Laughter filled the room as Callie said through her tears, "Just kidding, Joe."

He sighed with relief and opened the door. Frank and Vanessa were waiting down the hall and he waved them over.

"Thanks, Joe," Frank said with genuine gratitude. "I don't think Vanessa or I would have been able to get through to her."

Joe glanced in at Callie who was wringing a tissue so that pieces were falling off onto the floor. "Well, I didn't react too well the first time I learned of it either. I understand where she's coming from." He looked to his brother. "But she and I both know that you and Vanessa would never betray us like that."

"Never," Frank said.

Joe took Vanessa's arm. "Let's give them some space. The van's right outside."

Vanessa leaned into his arm as they walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming! ;-D As to the comments SleuthCK made about the game, well, you'll find your answer here in this chapter. :-) The game actually plays a small part in the story, but I couldn't leave it out! Hope you enjoy it as well as the continuation of the topic from last chapter (which answers some of Cherylann's questions). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

It was mid-November and the time had finally come for ENCU to play BC. There wasn't an opportunity to see Biff before the game, but Joe had talked and emailed with him. Both Joe and Biff were having a great year as freshman and making an impact for their teams. BC had the better record but ENCU would have a stronger team next year as their freshman quarterback gained experience and BC's quarterback and star running back would be graduating. BC saw this as a must win for them because the next year would be anyone's guess.

.**********.

It had been two weeks since Callie had seen the photo and blown up at Frank and Vanessa. As she sat beside her boyfriend in the stadium she glanced past him to look at Vanessa who sat on his other side. Andrea was beside her and the Hardys just down from her. To Callie's immediate left were two open seats for Iola and Ross. Chet was in the next seat along with Tony and Phil. Everyone had come back into town to see Joe and Biff play against each other. It was almost like old times, but Callie looked to Frank again. She just wished that her nagging fear would leave her. _Just how much are you leaving out about these missions, Frank?_ When he turned and gave her a puzzled look, she pasted on a smile which he returned.

"Is there room for us here?" a chipper voice asked from the stairs.

Callie's face lit up in a true smile as she stood and waved for Iola to come in. When the younger girl reached her, Callie pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I've missed you!"

Iola squeezed her back and laughingly said, "But we talk often, you can't miss me that much."

Callie could see that Iola had a question in her eyes. She squeezed her hand and whispered, "Later," to which Iola nodded in understanding and sat down in her seat.

.**********.

Joe bounced on the balls of his feet, his energy level high as the team was announced and they ran on the field. Just like always, he couldn't wait to play the game.

The first offensive play for BC and Joe was lined up on the same side of the field as Biff. His eyes locked with his old friend's and he saw Biff drop his head for just a moment in acknowledgement.

The ball snapped and Joe raced forward; he wasn't on the receiving end of the pass this time, but was a decoy as he was sure to draw double coverage almost every time. Biff soon broke off from Joe as he went to help against the receiver who had caught the ball.

Several plays later, Joe was the recipient of a pass. It was single coverage and Joe maneuvered easily around the player covering him, but Biff was in front of him, having dropped back to cover deep. And now the two were on a collision course and while Joe tried to fake Biff, years of playing together allowed Biff to know where Joe was going. Ten yards later, Joe was on his back with the breath knocked out of him. He placed the ball to the side and took the hand that was in front of him.

Biff pulled him up and said, "Told you I've been practicing."

Joe laughed as he walked away. "You were waiting for me, you didn't catch me." He heard Biff's answering laugh. Joe smiled; he'd gained thirty-five yards for BC on that play. If he could make that kind of yardage every time he'd be a happy boy.

.**********.

The ENCU and BC players were congratulating each other on a game well-played. BC had won but the score didn't reflect the tightness of the game early on. The score had been tied at the half and BC was only ahead by a field goal at the end of the third quarter. They pulled away in the fourth as the BC defense shut down the freshman ENCU quarterback and sacked him three times. The final score showed BC winning by seventeen, but the game was truly closer than that.

As Joe gave Biff a hug, Biff said, "Next year."

Joe laughed and said, "Keep practicing."

Biff gave him a friendly push in the arm that threw Joe off-balance for a moment. "Next year," Biff repeated as the friends separated.

Joe ran back to the locker room with his team. College seemed to be going better than the end of his high school years and he hoped it continued.

.**********.

Callie waved at Frank as he dropped her and Iola off at Carlson's Café. The two girls had wanted some time to catch up so their boyfriends had given them the night to themselves. Ross would be coming to pick them up once Iola texted him. But for now, the two were alone.

"Soooo," Iola drawled out after she pulled some cherry Coke through her straw.

Callie used the end of her straw to swirl around the ice in her tea and then she let out a sigh. "It's nothing really."

"Really?"

Callie let go of the straw and then dropped her hands to the table and looked up at her best friend. "It's Frank."

"Frank?!" Iola's shocked expression told the story. "That is NOT what I was expecting." She leaned forward. "Are you guys on the outs or something?"

Callie shook her head in a negative fashion. "No, not yet."

"Not yet?" Iola asked in a stunned tone. "But you and Frank—You're like… permanent!"

Callie laughed softly. "Seemed that way didn't it?"

Iola reached across the table and asked, "What happened? You seemed fine together at the game."

"It's that government group that he works for."

"What about it?"

Callie looked down at her hands as she played with the paper that had once wrapped her straw. "That mission Frank and Vanessa went off on…."

"Yeah?"

Callie looked up and met Iola's gaze. "Their cover was being a couple and I saw one of the photo-shopped pictures they used as part of their cover."

Iola leaned back; her brows drew together. "You can't possibly think that they—"

Callie quickly butted in as she let the paper drop to the table. "No! No! Definitely not." She drew a breath, "At least not once I calmed down and after I had said some things I regretted."

"I'm sure it was a shock; you had to feel betrayed. I know it's how I felt at first."

Callie remembered back to seeing Joe and Vanessa last December and thinking they were a lot closer than casual friends. "They didn't act like a couple or anything. It was just, they had acted like a couple and hadn't told me." She shrugged, "If I hadn't seen the picture, they wouldn't have said anything."

Iola tilted her head to the side as she looked at Callie carefully. "You can't be thinking that they might do something." Iola laughed, "Joe may share most things with Frank but I don't think he'd share Vanessa."

Blush suffused Callie's cheeks as she laughed. "No. I'm not worried about Vanessa. In some ways I wish they'd always be paired up because I _do_ trust them together." She picked up the straw paper once again and began rolling it up from the end. "It's who else he might be paired up with or maybe he'd have to become _friendly_ with someone as part of his cover. He'd come back and never tell me." Callie tossed the rolled up paper to the side and crossed her hands on the table in front of her. "I just don't know if I can live with that."

"Have you told Frank?"

"No."

Iola leaned forward. "You have to tell him, Callie, and tell him soon. Don't let this fester."

"I will," Callie said with a nod. "I'll talk to him tomorrow about it."

"Good."

Callie turned an appraising gaze to her friend. "Now what's up with you?" Callie noticed that her friend instantly seemed more guarded. "Things seem to be going well between you and Ross," she probed a little more.

"Well, you're not the only one going through a rough spot," Iola said as she leaned forward to take another sip.

"Care to elaborate on that? After all, you just listened to my concerns about Frank. Let me do the same for you."

Iola stared at the drink before her and moved it to the side. Picking up a napkin, she wiped the trail of sweat left behind by the glass. She was given another few minutes reprieve as the waitress came with their food.

"Thank you," Iola said to the girl as she moved away.

Callie moved her salad to the side and leaned forward. "Tell me."

"I don't know how to explain it." She paused and ate a fry and then continued when Callie didn't speak. "Ross has changed in the three months we've been away. His college is less than thirty minutes from mine and so we get together often."

"That doesn't sound bad," Callie said as she leaned back in the booth.

"It wasn't at first. But over the last month, he's either canceled some of our dates or we've gone out with some of his friends."

"Do you like his friends?" Callie asked carefully.

Iola's brows drew together. "They seem okay when we're out. But if we're at someone's house, they're drinking."

"It's not uncommon at college houses. Does anyone drive?"

"No. Definitely not. If you drink you have a designated driver or you spend the night." Iola ate another fry. "While I don't care for the amount of drinking that sometimes goes on, it's the other thing that worries me."

"Other thing?" Callie asked with a growing concern.

Iola raised her eyes to Callie's. "You can't tell anyone."

Callie leaned forward once again, her palms on the table in front of her. "You're scaring me, Iola," she whispered. "I won't tell anyone as long as no one's being hurt."

Iola thought for a moment. "One time they did drugs."

Callie leaned back and shook her head. "Ross?"

"No," Iola said quickly. "But I'm worried he will sometime because he really wants to be friends with these guys."

"Have you thought about breaking up with him?"

"I don't want to give him an ultimatum. I didn't do that with Joe and I don't plan to do that with Ross."

"Iola, you can't honestly compare the two," Callie stated.

Iola raised her shoulders and let them drop. "I'm not ready to give up on him yet. I'll keep encouraging him to leave those guys. I mean, maybe the drugs were a one-time thing."

Silence hung in the air between them; neither of them believing Iola's last statement.

"You'll tell me if you need help?" Callie asked.

"Always," Iola said with a smile. "Now enough seriousness. Let's eat."

Iola picked up her burger and took a huge bite as Callie slid her bowl back in front of her and speared some lettuce and chicken. It would be hard to put what Iola said out of her mind.

.**********.

The next evening, Callie was parked outside Frank's dorm; she was dropping him off. Iola's admonition to talk to Frank about her concerns was still front and center in her mind; however, she was having problems getting the words out.

Frank had his hand on the handle to exit when he dropped it and turned to Callie. "What's up, Callie? Don't say nothing because you've been wound up tight tonight."

She looked into his concerned warm brown eyes and couldn't say anything. He had given her the perfect opportunity. When he reached over and took her hand, she blurted out. "I don't want you kissing other girls!"

Frank blinked rapidly as he frowned.

"I mean when you're on assignments… and stuff," she added while blushing furiously. "Not that I want you kissing girls any other time." Her shoulders dropped and her eyes closed. "I'm making such a mess of this."

"No you're not," Frank said calmly as he squeezed the hand he still held. "Have you been thinking about this for awhile?"

"Yeah," she replied still not lifting her eyes.

"After the last assignment, I told them I didn't want to be involved in assignments that had more than a casual relationship."

She looked up at him, "You did?"

"I don't want to be dishonest with you, Callie."

"And they're willing to let you dictate the type of missions you'll go on? That doesn't seem right." Callie said with a frown.

Frank shrugged. "For now they're willing to do it. They did say that things might come up on assignments that they didn't plan for." He shook his head, "I can't guarantee anything but I promise that I'll always avoid romantic entanglements when I can."

Callie could see the honesty in his eyes. Knowing the danger he could be in on future missions, she slowly said, "You do what you need to to survive." He pulled her across the console into a tight hold and she knew that he would honor their relationship. Her doubts were gone and she would do her best to silence them should they ever rise again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation. ;) Please read and review! I'll work to get responses done tomorrow while riding in the car! That's to all who are reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _Fast Forward to December break…_

Joe's and Vanessa's fingers were threaded together as they walked toward the brightly lit and twinkling barn at the Morton farm. They were laughing and Joe tugged on her hand pulling her over so she bumped lightly into him and they laughed some more. The sounds of Mannheim Steamroller floated on the air along with wood smoke drifted toward them.

The fall semester had been very good to all of them. Frank and Vanessa had completed their weapons and ordinance training. Frank had excelled and Vanessa was just glad to have completed it. She was competent with the weapons but it was not something that she would pursue further. Joe had been able to get some of the training in over the short Thanksgiving holiday but he'd be finishing it up over the winter break. BC had done well in football, but they were not in any post-season play so Joe was home with his family for the holidays. Frank's birthday had come and gone with no excitement this year and everyone was happy with that.

Now all their friends had returned to town and the promised holiday party at the Morton farm had finally arrived. Frank, Joe, Vanessa, and Callie had all assisted in putting up the lights that outlined the front of the barn and twinkled in their multi-colored displayed. The sounds of holiday classics escaped even through the closed windows and even more so when the door was opened.

"It'll be good to have everyone back together," Vanessa said as the music grew louder.

"You've really fit in well, you know," Joe said with a smile. Vanessa only laughed at him as they opened the door and entered.

The room was decorated with more of the Christmas lights, a tree, and various knick knacks of the season. Several long tables were loaded with snacks and drinks and hay bales were set around for seating. An old fashioned pot belly stove was providing some of the heat as well as some rented space heaters so the large room was warm. Joe shrugged out of his coat and draped it over his arm while Vanessa removed hers. Taking both coats he headed over to the wall pegs to hang coats. After taking care of the garments he turned and surveyed the room with a smile.

Chet and Madison were over by the snacks and she was laughing at something he said as he popped a sausage ball into his mouth. Frank and Callie were over by the punchbowl talking to Phil. Biff and his new girlfriend Kaylen had just entered and Tony would be arriving later with Anna. That just left… Iola. He stared at her for a moment as she walked over to stand with Callie. After a quick greeting, her smile lit the area as she laughed at something Callie said. His eyes moved to find Ross and was surprised to find him sitting on a bale of hay by himself. He looked back to Iola and he saw her glance over to her boyfriend and the smile that had previously been on her face disappeared.

Joe frowned; Iola's love life wasn't his business and most likely she wouldn't appreciate it if he asked. His eyes traveled over to Callie. Callie on the other hand, could ask things he could not.

A short while later, Joe stood beside Callie; both were sipping on a red punch concocted by Chloe Morton. He looked over to Iola and saw that she and Ross were standing together talking to Biff and Kaylen. Biff was standing close to Kaylen and it was obvious that the two were a couple. Looking at Iola and Ross, you'd think they were just acquaintances judging by their distance from each other.

After some small talk, he finally said, "Iola and Ross don't seem very close."

Callie shrugged. "Maybe they're going through a rough patch."

"Maybe," he said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will, but I'm sure that you staying out of whatever might be going on would be best."

Vanessa walked over and Joe didn't alter his conversation. He didn't plan on keeping secrets from Vanessa. "She just doesn't look like herself."

Vanessa took Joe's hand and asked, "Who?"

"Iola."

She moved her body in a casual way so that her look at Iola wasn't one that would be noticed. "She does seem a bit reserved this evening." She looked back at Callie, "Ross would hardly speak to me."

"Maybe I'll just walk over there—"

"Joe!" Vanessa hit him in the arm. "You know you shouldn't butt in."

"Okay, okay! I won't go over there just to pester her, but if she says anything—"

"Then that's okay." Vanessa gave Joe a peck on the cheek.

He grinned at her display of affection and gave her another kiss back.

"Please," Callie laughed and waved her hand in the air. "I'm going to find Frank."

Joe just grinned some more. He was so happy that Vanessa was confident enough in their relationship that his talking to Iola didn't come across as threat.

.**********.

Joe was over talking to Chet and Madison and a couple other friends from high school when Iola walked over and playfully bumped her arm into his.

"How ya doin' stranger," she teased.

"I'm not the one that moved out of town," Joe joked back.

"That's right, Iola. You could have stayed here in Bayport with the rest of us yokels," Chet said laughingly.

"Or moved out with higher class folks," Biff called back.

This started some joking and banter between the friends that had moved out of town and those that had stayed around. Joe was listening to them but he also had his eye on Iola and he saw her smile falter as she looked down at the drink in her hand. He looked around. Ross wasn't in sight. He gently nudged her. "Hey, what's up?"

Her eyes stayed on her drink. "It's nothing," she said softly.

Taking her elbow he pulled her toward a corner of the barn that wasn't lit as brightly. "No. Really. What's up?" He looked around again. "Where's Ross?" Finally, she looked up and over his shoulder but when he looked, it was just a blank wall she was looking at.

"Probably sneaked out for a smoke."

"He smokes now?"

"Yeah, one of several bad habits he picked up," she said with a grim laugh.

Joe held his tongue. Asking why she hadn't broken up with the guy wouldn't help things.

Almost as if she sensed his thoughts, she said, "I'm trying to be a good influence on him. He usually does… less if I'm around."

"He's not drinking and driving is he?"

"No way!" she said quickly. "I've never seen him drive when he's been drinking. But I do worry that he's getting into more than just alcohol and cigarettes."

"Drugs?" Joe asked softly.

Iola sniffled. "I don't know. I just don't like the friends he hangs out with. I've tried to get him to do more things with me, but lately he's been spending more time with his buddies at King's College."

"Iola—"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to be there for him if he chooses to clean up his act." She paused and then finally looked Joe in the eye. "I care about him."

Joe reached out impulsively and pulled her into a hug and then quickly released her. "You're one of the most caring people I know." He smiled. "If I can ever help out…."

"I still know your number by heart," Iola said with a watery smile. Then glancing over his shoulder again, she said, "Better get back with the group before someone gets the wrong idea."

Joe turned to the main part of the barn and saw Vanessa look quickly away and start speaking to Anna. "Yeah."

The two parted ways and Joe moved to stand beside Vanessa and put his arm around her. As he started speaking to Anna, he felt her lean into him and felt things were right.

When Tony called Anna over to speak to Biff, Vanessa looked up at Joe. "Find anything out?"

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it on the way home," Joe said as he squeezed her waist.

.**********.

While Joe was driving Vanessa back to her house, he filled her in on what Iola had told him. He didn't feel that it was confidential and he knew that Vanessa wouldn't be spreading any rumors.

"That's awful," she said once he finished.

"Yeah, he's definitely making some poor choices. I hope he straightens himself out. He's really a nice guy." Joe thought about Iola and the tough road she was on with Ross. He thanked God that he had Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** I really liked this chapter. :-) I thought I'd post a little early since I was late with the last one. ;) This is where the action ramps up!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _Early February…_

Joe zipped his jacket up to ward off the crisp night air. He waved at his brother as the van pulled away from his dorm entrance. He, Frank, Vanessa, and Callie had all eaten at the Hardys' that evening since Fenton was out of town and Laura wanted the company. The boys had dropped the girls off at their dorm and then Frank had dropped Joe off. Since both boys were at college, Frank kept the van at his dorm most of the time as it was officially registered to him as a sophomore. Freshman weren't allowed to have cars on-campus. Callie had kept hers at an off-site location near her dorm the previous year but she too had a parking sticker for a campus lot this year. This arrangement had worked well so far and Joe didn't see a problem with it although he was starting to think about getting a vehicle of his own before he got out of college.

His thoughts were on the current car and SUV models and he almost didn't see the figure exiting the shadows and follow him. However, after his experiences over the last two years he had started to pick up on things better. Making sure he entered a well-lit area near the side dorm entrance, he stopped and turned. He knew that he had a surprised look on his face as he queried, "Ross?"

Ross Blanchard glanced nervously around and said, "Hey, Joe. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Joe just stared for a moment and then quickly asked, "Is Iola okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine and I want her to stay that way."

There was urgency in Ross' tone that Joe didn't miss. He looked to the dorm entrance that was just ten yards away. Canard was sure to be in the room and the common areas of the dorm weren't the best for the conversation he felt he'd be having. "Let's go to the cafeteria; it's not far." Turning, he began walking in the direction of the Leonard Building cafeteria. While the main serving line would be closed the snack shop and seating area would be open. There would be others in there, but it would be relatively empty at this time of night. The two seated themselves away from everyone else. No one paid them much attention and that was fine by Joe. "What is it, Ross?"

"I need help, Joe, and I didn't know who else to go to. With your dad being who he is and whatever stuff you and Frank are involved in, I figured that you could come up with a plan. I mean, you've been through God knows how much—"

Joe butted in as Ross rambled. "What's wrong?" he asked firmly.

"I got in with some bad people and now I'm in trouble." Ross was staring firmly at the table.

"What have you done, Ross?" Joe asked. His patience was starting to run thin. "You came to me for a reason but now you won't tell me why."

"Back in October I started doing pot. Not much." Ross glanced up for a moment and then looked off into the distance. "I started selling—"

Joe leaned across the table and grabbed Ross's jacket pulling him partially across the laminate tabletop. "You're a dealer?" he hissed in anger. Pushing Ross back with force, Joe stood up. "I'm out of here."

"They're threatening to kill Iola," Ross whispered desperately and Joe stopped in his tracks.

Joe sat back down and said, "Start at the beginning."

"There's some guys I'm friends with at King's Cross. They're the ones who got me smoking pot."

"They're not friends if they get you into drugs."

Ross glared across the table at Joe. "Yeah? Well, I know that now, but at the time I wanted to try it."

"What happened? What did you do to get on their bad side?"

"I used up the money my parents gave me to finish out the semester by early December and I needed more. The guy I was buying from suggested I start selling so I could get the money I needed."

"What was the guy's name?"

"Ren Stanton." Ross paused and when Joe didn't ask more questions he continued. "So I started selling and I have to say the money was good." Joe frowned and Ross moved on quickly. "But then I had a problem." He stopped speaking.

Joe's eyebrows went up as he asked, "What was the problem? Besides selling drugs to who knows how many college students?"

Ross leaned forward and said, "Hey, man, I wasn't out to hook anyone. Everyone I sold to was already smoking the stuff."

"But you didn't have to sell it!" Joe threw his hands in the air and then lowered his voice. "Obviously we don't see the same way on this topic so move on," Joe said with growing anger at whatever Ross had done to put Iola in danger.

"Yeah, yeah," Ross said hurriedly. "The money was really good like I said, but my cut was small compared to what I gave to my contact—"

Joe leaned forward, his eyes practically bulging from their socket. "Damn it, Ross," Joe said with anger. "Tell me you didn't skim any money!" Ross said quietly across the table from him in silence which said everything Joe needed to know. Joe wanted to pull the guy across the table and beat the crap out of him but he didn't because he needed him. Several moments were needed for Joe to compose himself so that he could speak in a somewhat normal tone to Ross. "How much?" Joe closed his eyes as Ross gave him the figure. Opening his eyes, he stared at the unrepentant face of Ross Blanchard. "How the hell did you think you'd get away with it?"

"I'd been doing it for weeks and no one said anything. I didn't think they had noticed."

Joe rubbed a hand across his face. "Well, they noticed now. They want you to repay the money or they'll kill Iola?"

Ross shook his head no and sat quietly.

With this temper at the breaking point, Joe seethed. "Tell me what they want you to do."

"They want me to kill someone."

It all came together for Joe now. The words that Ross had used at the beginning made sense. He needed Joe to fix this for him and he knew that he would try… because it was Iola. Joe sat stunned and then he was hearing Ross who had reverted back to his rambling words now that things were out.

"—I told them I couldn't. I mean… I've never killed anyone. I don't even own a gun. But they told me they'd kill Iola and if I didn't do it after that, then they'd kill me. I thought about running but they have someone following me—"

"Wait! You're being followed?" Ross nodded yes. "Crap," Joe said as he ran a hand through his hair. "If they're following you, what do you think they'll do knowing that you went to the son of a private investigator?" His mind raced and he wondered if Iola could already be dead. It was a possibility if whoever was following Ross knew that he was Joe Hardy. But would they?

"I think they already know about you and Frank."

Joe's thoughts stopped racing as he latched onto that. "Why do you think that?"

"They had pictures from over Christmas break. You know, like Prito's and outside at the Mortons' party." Ross shrugged. "You and Frank were in some of them and they told me that they knew I had friends that could make it happen."

Joe sat back. Ross Blanchard had been set up. Most likely his supplier, Stanton, knew he was skimming and let the dollar amount rack up so that he couldn't pay it off leaving Ross at their mercy. How the dealers had learned about him and Frank was anyone's guess but maybe they'd be able to figure that out with more information. Sitting forward once more, Joe asked, "Who is it that's threatening Iola?"

"His name is Jason Gonzalez and he's the top dog in the King's Cross area for the Martinez cartel."

Joe stared intently at Ross. The Martinez cartel was an established entity in that area and Joe couldn't figure why Gonzalez would be asking a nobody like Ross to do a hit. Except that Ross had connections… connections to him and Frank. How much did the Martinez cartel know about the Hardys and their connection to a government agency?

Ross was starting to fidget nervously. Joe quietly said, "How much have you talked about me and Frank?"

Ross looked like he wanted to laugh. "You think I talked about you?" He shook his head no. "If I'd been blabbing that I was friends with private detectives they wouldn't have touched me with a ten foot pole. They would have thought I was setting them up or something." He shook his head now again. "I never said a word about you even when they showed me the pictures. They found out on their own."

"Why?" Joe asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe it has to do with the guy I'm supposed to take out." Ross replied.

Joe snapped out of his ruminations as Ross' statement brought him back to the present.

 _The hit._

"Who?"

"A rival group is moving into the Martinez territory and they want to send a strong message. They want me to kill the top dog of the group." Ross shook his head. "I looked him up; I had never heard of him or that mafia group before."

Joe's blood ran cold. A hit on the mafia. Taking out a low level drug dealer was what he was expecting, not a mafia don. "Who?" he whispered again quietly.

"Nick Sacco."

Joe could only stare; his mind taken back to the previous year… practically about this same time.

"Hey! Joe! What's wrong?" Ross asked.

Joe's expression changed so that he looked calm and composed though that wasn't how he was feeling on the inside. "When are you supposed to do it?"

"They haven't told me. I'm supposed to go back to meet with Gonzalez Friday night to tell them my plan." Ross placed both elbows on the table and leaned his head forward into his hands. "How do they expect me to come up with a plan in two days? I don't even know where to find this guy."

 _Do they know what happened last year with the Sacco family? No. No they probably don't or they're just guessing. Nick Sacco wanted that debacle cleaned up and swept under the rug._ Travis had disappeared after the incident and when RJ Couch's name was mentioned on the street it was in a hushed whisper saying that he had made a grave mistake and it cost him. Joe knew exactly what it had cost him. No, he didn't think that Gonzalez knew about the incident but he knew enough about the Hardys from the news coverage of regular cases they had solved previously and most likely the exposure that he and Iola had gotten after their abduction by the trafficking ring. _It's really never going to end_ , Joe though.

"We need to warn Iola," Joe said as he pulled out his phone. "I'm going to tell her to just pack up. Frank and I will go get her and take her to her parents until we take care of this."

"You're not going to tell her everything are you?" Ross asked angrily.

"No. At some point, you are," Joe said as he held his phone to his ear. "I'm just going to make sure she's safe."

"Hello." Iola's voice sounded wrong.

"Iola, it's Joe."

"Oh, Joe—"

"Would this be Joe Hardy?" an unknown voice asked.

"Yes, it is. Who are you and where's Iola?" Joe knew it sounded melodramatic, but he needed answers.

"My name is Gonzalez and I'm the person holding Iola. We figured that Mr. Blanchard would go to you for help. If you want to see your former girlfriend alive again, you'll keep what you know to yourself."

"We need more than two days to come up with a plan," Joe said carefully.

"Here's what you need to know. Nick Sacco goes to the 8:00 a.m. mass at the Sacred Heart Cathedral. You're a detective; you can figure out the location. Sacco arrives late so that he's not walking in with a group and he parks in the structure across the road from the church. You'll take him there and we'll be watching. Tell me the plan in two days. I need to know that you and Ross are dedicated to completing his task. If your plan doesn't ring true I'd to have to start hurting the girl—"

Joe cursed and slammed his hand on the table. "If you—"

"Now don't be making threats that you can't keep or that might harm Iola. You and Mr. Blanchard alone are to be involved. No one else. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Joe said through gritted teeth.

"Good-bye." The call disconnected.

"What do we do?" Ross asked. The fear evident in his voice.

Joe looked from the table top to Ross' eyes. "We kill Nick Sacco."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Another fun chapter! I see that I surprised a few of you with my warp speed ramp up! ;-D But I needed to have that tie over/ other stuff to fill out the storyline since this is one long running story. :) Anyway, I was on vacation for over a week and posting and replying to reviews on the road. If I missed you, I'm sorry! But now I'm back at home and can work some on my next story. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to those of you leaving reviews! They are appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"What?" Ross hissed as he leaned over the table and scanned the students in the area to see if anyone had heard Joe's comment.

"You heard me," Joe said. "As far as Gonzalez can know, that IS what we are planning to do. Anything else and they'll kill her," Joe said with a calm he didn't feel. He needed Ross to do what he said or they'd all be sorry with the result.

"What do we do?" Ross asked a little more calmly. "HOW are we supposed to do this?"

"Leave it to me. I'll come up with a plan. Right now I NEED you to go about your normal routine. If anyone asks when you last saw or talked to Iola what are you going to say?"

Ross hesitated.

"When did you see her?"

"I saw her last weekend and I spoke to her on the phone last night," Ross said after a moment.

Joe nodded. "Did you call her tonight?"

"Yes, I tried but got her voicemail. I- I left her a message."

"Then be sure to tell anyone who asks that. The record of your call will be on the phone. You don't need anyone questioning you about this." Joe said as he watched the nervous boy in front of him.

"Okay," Ross said taking a breath. "I can do this."

"You have to do this," Joe commanded. "Iola's life depends on us. If someone asks you where you were tonight, make up something plausible. You were at the mall or something or you lost track of time and were messing with apps on your phone in the car."

"Do you really think I'll have to answer those questions?"

"We meet with Gonzalez in two days. If they don't let Iola call her roommate, someone will call the Mortons and at that point they will file a missing persons' report for Iola as she'll have been gone 48 hours. So yeah, you'll need to have some alibis if that happens." Joe watched Ross swallow hard. The reality of what was happening was becoming ever more real.

"You're serious about this."

"Completely," Joe said as he stood. "Buy a TracFone on your way home and call me so I'll have the number. You don't need to be calling me on your cell phone. It'll look suspicious." He saw Ross nod. "Okay, I've got some research to do now. Call me tonight so I'll have the number and then call me when you have the location and meeting time with Gonzalez." When Ross just stood there, Joe said, "Go and do what I said."

"Okay," Ross said as he moved away and then he looked back. "Thanks."

Joe sat back down. "I'm doing this for Iola and you better pray that she's okay." There would be no mistaking the look that Joe gave Iola's boyfriend. If something happened to her, Ross would pay a heavy price. Joe watched him walk away and then he pulled out his phone. "Frank, we've got a problem."

.**********.

Less than ten minutes later, Frank sat down across from Joe with his tablet. "Talk." Joe related Ross' information as Frank took notes. When Joe finished, Frank sat for a moment. "How do you want to go about this?"

"With dad out of town for the week, I don't want to call him if we can take care of it." When Frank arched an eyebrow, Joe gave a short laugh, "By 'we' I'm talking ORT."

"You want to bring them in on this?"

"Heck, yeah! What's to stop the Martinez cartel from taking Callie or Vanessa or mom next if they learn that we can be blackmailed this way?" He stopped when he saw that Frank had a small smile that belied the seriousness of their situation. "You were just checking to see weren't you?"

Frank's smile stayed for a moment more as he said, "I needed to be sure you weren't going to run off with your rifle like Rambo." Then the smile was gone. "I just needed to be sure we're on the same page." He looked back to his tablet. "Have you already called Vanessa?" When Joe didn't answer, Frank looked up. "You _are_ bringing Vanessa in on this right?"

Joe couldn't look at his brother. "I don't think we need her hacking skills for this," he hedged.

"Joe. You can't be serious. She's part of our team; she's your girlfriend."

This time Joe did look at his brother and it was a glare. "I know she's my girlfriend. It's just-." He clammed up.

Frank sat back and said, "Is it because of Sacco or Iola?"

Joe sat quietly in the booth looking at his hands that were on the table. "I might look calm and rational to you but on the inside I am all rage one moment and panic the next. Rage that someone did this to Iola and panic because I'll have those nightmares of RJ returning in full force." He raised his eyes to his brother's, leaned forward and lowered his voice even more. "After what we went through two years ago… Iola doesn't need this. She was supposed to be away from this. But it all comes back to me." He closed his eyes and leaned back and brought his fingers up to his face so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't want Vanessa to see me this way."

"Don't shut her out, Joe. I don't think there's any way you can act that would scare her off. And I think she'll understand why you're upset that it's Iola. She'd be surprised if you didn't act a little crazy with this."

Joe let out a sigh. "I'll tell her tomorrow. If I call or text her now, she'll want to come over and you know Callie will want to know what's up." He looked at his brother speculatively. "Are you going to tell her?" Frank shifted uneasily. "She'll be just as ticked as Vanessa if you don't."

"I'll tell her tomorrow after we have a plan."

Joe nodded. "Let's get to work then. I don't want ORT calling all the shots on this and if we can go in with something, then maybe we'll get a say in things."

.**********.

Frank and Joe had stayed at the cafeteria until it closed at midnight. Uncertain if Joe was being watched now, they left by separate exits. And the next day, Joe went to the buildings he had class in but he didn't go to the classes, instead he met Frank in empty rooms where they continued their planning. Frank had called Agent Johnson and set up a meeting for the afternoon at the Hardy home. Laura would be out until the evening and that would leave the house empty for them to use.

Joe unlocked the door and entered the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Then in an effort to appear normal to anyone looking through a window, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips and headed to his father's home office. Upon entering the office he put the soda and snack to the side and reached out to shake Keo Johnson's hand. "Thank you for coming, sir," he said as he moved to take a seat beside Frank. His brother and the agent had arrived twenty minutes prior and had parked away from the house.

When Johnson sat down, he said, "You're brother was very mysterious on the phone and when I got here he refused to say anything until you arrived." He looked sternly at the two brothers. "It's only because I know that the two of you wouldn't be acting all cloak and dagger unless it was serious but I have to say my patience is wearing thin. I cancelled two appointments for this afternoon in order to come here. Now tell me that it was worth my time." Johnson leaned back in the wingchair and crossed his arms.

Joe immediately began detailing what happened the night before with Frank adding in information as Joe spoke. When he was done, Agent Johnson just stared at Joe.

"Nick Sacco and the Martinez cartel." Johnson pulled out his phone and typed in some things. "According to our sources, the Sacco family has started moving into the Martinez distribution area just like Ross told you. There's already been some clashes between the two factions and the cartel has come out on the raw end of the deal with two deaths and three missing dealers," he said as he looked at the information on his phone.

Joe shifted uncomfortably and stared at the floor. He wondered if any of those dealers had suffered the way he had the previous year. Feeling Johnson's eyes on him, Joe looked up. "Sir?" he asked, uncertain if Johnson had asked him something.

"I'll want the number of that burner phone that Blanchard has before I leave."

"Done," Frank said as he typed in some information.

"Now, I suppose the two of you have come up with a plan. Care to share it with me?" Johnson asked.

Joe sat quietly as Frank detailed what they had come up with.

"We've done some checking and Nick Sacco is currently well within the family's home turf. He hasn't been doing anything unusual and from the chatter it doesn't seem like the family feels that much of a threat from the Martinez cartel."

"And that's why the cartel wants to take out Sacco. Send the strongest message possible." Johnson interjected. He shook his head, "They don't realize they'd be starting a bloodbath. The Sacco family would make a strong response and probably a lot of by-standers will be injured or killed as they retaliate." He paused as his statements settled in their minds. "Continue."

"We propose that Joe go with Ross to the meeting. They're probably betting on him being the one to take out Sacco. With all the media coverage from the trafficking ring and then Marilyn Laird's death, they know that he can do it and they've given him strong incentive." Frank looked at his brother and Joe looked right back and nodded. "Joe will lay out a plan to kill Sacco Sunday morning as they want and then we'll act like it's the real thing."

"And how are you going to do that?" Johnson asked as he looked from brother to brother.

"I'm going to call in a debt from the Sacco family," Joe said as he turned his gaze from his brother to Johnson. "They owe me and while they may consider that they paid their debt when they told dad where to find me and RJ, I don't consider it paid."

Johnson sat quietly. "You're resting a lot on the honor of a mafia family."

Frank spoke this time. "If they know that we'll be taking out the Martinez cartel in the King's Cross area, they may be more willing to help."

"How do you propose that we take out the cartel?"

"Joe can wear one of those audio recording watches. I know there are ones that ORT has with the cameras and listening devices built in. You can buy ones with audio on amazon so I know that ORT has ones that are even better." At Johnson's acknowledgement of that, Frank continued. "You'd have audio and some visual. Hopefully you'd have enough to indict the top echelon of the cartel in that area. Once Joe has the needed evidence to charge them, Vanessa and I can work to get the information you need regarding the financial side of things as well as files they probably want kept hidden."

"So far, so good, although I'm not happy with the thought of sending Joe and Ross to meet with the cartel."

"They aren't going to kill me yet. They need me to take out Sacco. As for Ross, threatening him won't affect me and they probably know it." Joe thought for a moment. "They might kill him to make a point to me that they are serious, but I don't think they will. They already have all the motivation they need for me with Iola."

Johnson nodded. "As long as Ross is willing to do it, then it's a go. If he says no, we'll need to work out something else."

"He'll say yes," Joe said seriously.

Johnson didn't question further on that topic. "Now how do you propose to pull off the hit?"

Joe shrugged. "Easy. I shoot him."

Johnson stared at Joe for a moment and then Frank added, "Sacco will be wearing a vest and Joe will take a chest shot. Everything will be rigged to look like a real hit and the reactions will match. For that we'll need ORT's help with the ambulance and hospital."

"Once we have Iola back, ORT comes in and takes down the cartel," Joe said as he looked into Johnson's eyes. The man had to be convinced he could pull this off.

"And you can do this, Joe?" Johnson inquired.

"I can, sir," was his succinct and calm reply.

Johnson looked to Frank. "How do propose to convince Nick Sacco to go along with this?"

Frank turned to his brother and then looked back to Johnson. "I'm going to talk to him."

Johnson actually laughed. "Talk to Nick Sacco and just like that he'll agree because of a debt you feel the Sacco family owes."

"No sir," Frank responded respectfully. "I'm going to talk to him with and when the hit comes down, I'll be right there with him."

Johnson sat up and Joe just stared at his brother. This had been the hardest part for him. Letting Frank put himself in danger _. If I mess up Frank will be in hot water. But Nick Sacco isn't going to set himself up for something like that no matter the incentive unless he has something to hold as collateral. And what would be better collateral than my own brother?_

Frank explained the plan and Johnson leaned back in his seat. "The two of you are either brilliant or crazy and right now I'm thinking you're brilliant." He pulled his phone out and began typing. "I'll have to present this to the director but I'll have an answer for you tonight."

"One more thing, sir," Joe said as Johnson stopped using his phone. "We'll need to tell Chet Morton."

Johnson frowned. "Why do you need to do that? The more people involved the greater the chance for word to get out. Her family might not want to follow the plan of two teenage boys."

Joe moved around nervously in his seat. He wasn't exactly squirming but he wasn't confident about Johnson's reaction to this. "I'm hoping that Chet will find a way to keep his parents from finding out what's going on." Joe stared into Johnson's deep brown eyes. "I can't put them through that again if I can do something to prevent it."

An understanding dawned in Johnson's eyes. "Do what you need to but you have to impress upon him that secrecy here is paramount to keep his sister safe. Like you, I don't think they'll harm her unless they feel their back is against the wall or that you've double crossed them. Just so you'll know, I will be working on a contingency plan in case Sacco doesn't agree and if we can find Iola without doing this, all the better."

"Thank you, sir," they both said.

Joe stood. "I should go so the two of you can leave." Turning to Frank, Joe said, "Put my rifle and ammo in the back of the van."

As Joe moved to leave the room, Frank grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. No words were needed.

Joe whispered in his brother's ear, "Tell Chet I'll get her back." Releasing his brother he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Besides the Epilogue, this is the shorter chapter. So you can look forward to longer ones until Chapter 15.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"You're doing WHAT?!" Vanessa whispered angrily at her boyfriend who sat across the booth from her. _Probably sat there to keep me from going off on him_ , she thought fiercely as she waited for an answer.

"I told you. Johnson is taking the plan to the director. He thinks it has merit," Joe said as he carefully watched his girlfriend.

"And why am I only learning about it now?" _I WILL be calm_ , she told herself as she spoke.

Joe sighed and leaned across the booth and held out his hand. She only hesitated a moment before putting one of hers in it. He held it gently as he answered. "This operation contains two things that affect me greatly."

"Iola and the Sacco family," Vanessa whispered as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes. And to be honest, at times I'm not all that composed about it."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Joe! Don't feel like you have to hide anything you're feeling from me. I wasn't here when the two of you were kidnapped but I saw what the Sacco family did to you." She paused as he looked down and she squeezed his hand. "If you need to take a breather or collect yourself, do it. If you want to talk, I'll be there. If you need to be left alone, tell me and I'll give you some space. Just don't… pretend in an effort to make _me_ feel better."

Joe smiled gratefully. "Thanks. And I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Frank wanted to last night but if I had texted or called, there wasn't anything you could really do last night and neither of us wanted to make Callie curious."

Vanessa stiffened. "Frank's not telling Callie?"

Joe vigorously shook his head. "No, he's going to tell her today but she won't get the details you have."

Nodding and agreeing, Vanessa said, "Is Frank going to get me my assignment?"

"Yes, he'll be sending you a coded message later."

Vanessa looked at their clasped hands and said, "Keep me informed?" She looked up and he nodded. "Stay safe."

"I'll try," he replied.

She'd have to be content with that.

.**********.

A stunned Callie sat across from Frank. She was sitting on her bunk bed and Frank was sitting in a chair across from her. When he said he wanted to come over because something had happened, she hadn't expected him to tell her that Iola had been kidnapped… again. It was just wrong. So very wrong. Finally, collecting herself, she looked at Frank and said, "This happened because Ross got involved in drugs?"

"Yes."

Her gaze became unfocused once again. "She told me at Christmas that she thought he might be doing drugs. I should have been more forceful in telling her—"

Frank stood up and moved to sit beside her on the bed. Putting his arm around her, he said, "No. You were being a friend. You listened. You suggested. But it was Iola's choice. It was Ross' choice. You can't blame yourself."

Callie could feel her eyes welling with tears and she raised a hand to wipe them as they started to spill out. She could feel Frank's arm tighten around her shoulders. Laying her head on his shoulder, she stated, "You and Joe are going to get her back."

"Yes we are."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Frank and Joe together were a force to be reckoned with. Add Vanessa to the mix and she was sure that things would work out. They had to.

.**********.

Frank felt a little restless as he sat on his bunk bed with his back against the wall. Thomas had been in the room earlier but had left and Frank felt sure that he had felt the tension radiating off of him. _Actually I guess it's more anticipation than tension._ If Iola's life wasn't on the line this was exactly the kind of adrenalin packed missions that he felt would be part of his life with ORT. It was just surprising that the mission was more of a Hardy initiative than an ORT one.

He had met with Chet earlier in the day and that meeting had been very dramatic as Chet was very much in favor of rushing in to do something. It was only by giving Chet time to calm down and then talking him through everything that he was able to get his acquiescence. He thought back to end of their conversation.

 _"_ _So I have to lie to my parents and pray this works out?" Chet asked Frank angrily._

 _Frank pushed his coffee to the side and leaned across the table of the fast food restaurant. "If you tell your parents what do you think that will accomplish?"_

 _Chet huffed but some of the anger left his expression. "To be honest I don't know what they'd do so I see what you're saying." He paused as he considered the ramifications. "We can't bring them in on this?"_

 _"_ _You said that Iola's roommate called you. What have you told your parents?"_

 _Chet stared at him. "I haven't told them anything yet. I wanted to get more info than just 'she's missing.'"_

 _"_ _Don't tell them."_

 _Dropping his gaze from Frank's, Chet shook his head. "How can I do that?"_

 _"_ _The best chance of getting Iola back alive is to go with our plan. If the cartel gets wind that anyone is looking for Iola or that Ross isn't going to follow through they'll kill her."_

 _"_ _Bring her home safe."_

 _"_ _You know neither Joe nor I will stop until we do."_

 _"_ _And that's the reason why I won't say anything for now," Chet said with sadness as he stood and left the restaurant._

The ringing of the cell phone brought Frank back into the present. Picking it up before it had a chance to ring twice he answered, "Hello." Pause. "Yes. I'll be waiting." Frank pushed the disconnect button. The mission was a go with some minor changes that would be sent in an encoded message. He moved to pick up his tablet and check for the message. It was there waiting for him. Time to start.

.**********.

Joe unlocked his dorm room and entered to find Canard was out. Not unusual at this time of day. His eyes drifted to his desk that he rarely used and saw a package on it. Walking to the desk, he tossed his bookbag onto his bed and scanned the room. Nothing was different. He picked up the box. His name was on a typed label and the box was sealed. Pulling out his pocketknife, he cut through the tape. Inside he found a watch. Picking it up along with the note inside, he smiled. It just said, 'Go.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** A return to the action here as things start to heat up.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Joe walked the sidewalk toward the Sacred Heart Cathedral at 11:00 a.m. Friday. Thankfully the day was brisk and the long trench coat snapping around his ankles was not out of place in the cloud-covered chill of the late morning. He had bought the coat the evening before and he felt like a character from the Matrix wearing it, but it hid the rifle that was slung across his back. He had altered the strap and the gun was not at a comfortable spot but it was hidden and that was what he needed at the moment.

Spotting the tenement building that was his objective, he scanned the area for auto and foot traffic. Road traffic wasn't heavy and there were stretches where he could count off at least seven seconds before a car would pass him. Sunday traffic would probably be lighter. There were a few mothers out pushing strollers and a few cats sat on the stone window ledges of the buildings he passed collecting the warmth of the thin sunlight.

Glancing ahead, Joe could see the cross at the top of the church above the low rise buildings. He stopped and looked at the building beside him: the Hainy Building. It housed a number of small businesses as the sign outside attested. He looked around the interior as he stepped inside. He and Frank had looked at numerous building plans before selecting this particular one. It boasted no on-site security force so Joe wouldn't be questioned and the stairwell led all the way to the roof of the building. And that roof had a direct line of sight to the exit from the parking structure that Nick Sacco would use.

Joe nodded at a few people who glanced his way as they moved between various offices and shops on the ground level. The stairs were directly to his right and he headed in that direction. As he reached the door, it opened and a man hurried out grumbling about the slow elevator. Joe watched him leave with a smile and then stepped into the brightly lit stairwell. Joe looked at the steps in front of him. _Four flights. Good exercise,_ he thought as he began his climb up.

Even though the man earlier had complained about the slowness of the elevator, Joe encountered no one else on his way up.

At the top of the stairwell Joe checked for security cameras and found none so he turned his attention to the door and the alarm. Taking out his phone, he stepped back to get a full view of the door and took a picture. "Now to send it to Dylan," Joe said quietly as he texted the picture to an ORT operative. In just a few moments, he had the info that he needed and had the alarm temporarily disabled.

Carefully, he eased the door open and let out the breath he had been holding. No alarm. Pressing the door further open, he placed a small wedge in the door so that he could easily get back in. _So far so good._ As he turned to face the space in front of him, the trench coat seemed to be a blessing as the wind blew steadily. Stepping into the open area, he looked around. The heating and cooling units for the building were housed up here but there was little else and no signs that anyone spent time up here either. That was a very good thing as Joe made his way the side of the building that faced the parking structure that was his target.

Reaching the knee-high structure that ran around the perimeter of the roof, he pulled off his coat and carefully removed his rifle. Kneeling down, he scanned the view in front of him. The parapet was the perfect height for what he needed. Carefully he lined up his expected shot and went through what he would do in less than forty-eight hours. He slowly let out his breath as he mentally prepared to take the shot. Removing his finger from the trigger he drew in another deep breath and let it out. _Almost like a game at the fair_ , he thought. _But this isn't an air rifle or a water gun and Sacco isn't just a target to win a prize. Joe thought for a moment. Maybe he is. Knock him down and I win Iola's life._ He shook his head as he stood and backed away from the perimeter wall.

After returning his rifle to his back he put on his coat and adjusted it carefully. Sunday morning he'd have to move fast because even though he knew that Nick Sacco would be alive, the Martinez cartel would be watching him and he needed to move quickly like he expected to be chased. After quickly resetting the door alarm, he jogged down several floors and then exited onto the floor. Walking to the elevator bank, he stood patiently with two older ladies. His ride down to the ground floor was uneventful and he exited out the front entrance. Once he exited the building Sunday, he planned to pick up his pace. Ross would be waiting for him at the next block and from there he hoped they would be heading to pick up Iola.

 _Now if things just go according to plan._

As Joe was getting into the van, his phone buzzed. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Ross' burner phone.

"Yeah?" he asked as he started the van.

"I need you to pick me up at my dorm tonight at 6:00. That's when Gonzalez is going to call me about where the meeting will be."

"What's your dorm name?"

"Ramsdown."

"I'll be there at 5:45. Be ready."

"Joe, I don't—"

"It's going to work Ross. But I need you to be strong for Iola. You got her into this crappy situation and you're going to help get her out. Got it?"

"Got it," Ross replied sounding a little stronger.

"See you tonight," Joe responded and then tossed his phone into the passenger seat. He rested his hands on the steering wheel and just stared ahead of him into the blank concrete wall.

.**********.

Frank tried not to let the large man standing behind him intimidate him but in fact, he was intimidated. The Sacco family didn't do things in small measure and when you met with the head of the family, they meant for you to know how small and insignificant you were to them.

"Please be seated, Mr. Hardy," Nick Sacco said without rising from behind his desk.

As Frank seated himself, the large man moved to a spot right behind him. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Sacco." It never hurt to be polite.

Nick inclined his head slightly. "I'm seeing you because my assistant said that you had credible information about a possible attempt on my life." He leaned back in his expensive leather chair and stared intently at Frank. "I know your family believes that someone in my organization harmed your brother. Now why would you want to warn me about a possible hit?"

Frank didn't try to dispute Nick's attempt to dodge what happened to Joe. If he needed to he'd work more on that angle, but right now he had to get Nick to listen to him. "The Martinez cartel is holding a very close friend of ours hostage. If someone doesn't kill you, then they will kill her. We don't want her to die but we're not willing to kill you in cold blood."

"What makes you think that you or your brother could get close enough to me to kill me?"

Frank had to acknowledge that the man behind him had been very thorough in his personal search. Actually it had been uncomfortably thorough and if he had had anything on him it definitely would have been found. He stared at Nick Sacco as he asked, "Can he be trusted?" He moved his head indicating the man behind him.

"Implicitly. He's my nephew."

"My brother is rather accomplished with a rifle, Mr. Sacco." Frank was pleased to see Nick stiffen slightly before returning to his seemingly relaxed position. "The Martinez cartel has provided Joe with the name of the Sacred Heart Cathedral and the parking structure that you always arrive to late when attending the 8:00 a.m. mass." As Nick Sacco frowned, Frank added. "It seems that you've become predictable to your enemies, Mr. Sacco." Frank sat quietly while the man before he took in what he had said. A lot hinged on what that information meant to Sacco.

"Let's say I believe you. Now that I've been warned, why should I bother to listen to you further?"

"Because they will just look for another opportunity and we can provide you with the chance to take away the top echelon of the Martinez cartel in King's Cross. We both know that if they fail with this plan, they will only try again later. And just as importantly, we hope that by working with us you won't make reprisals that could hurt innocents."

Sacco's eyes narrowed. "Who is 'we,' Mr. Hardy?"

Frank stared back. "I'm not at liberty to say except that it's a government organization."

"Hmmmm." An uncomfortable silence stretched between them and then, "Tell me your plan, Mr. Hardy."

.**********.

An hour later, Frank sat in the rental car that he had driven to meet Nick Sacco. He could hardly believe that he had met with the head of a mafia family and made a deal. Frank called his brother. "It's a go."

"Any problems?"

"It took a little convincing, but I think he knows this is an easy way for them to take out some of the competition." Frank heard Joe let out a deep breath. "Any word on your end?"

"Ross called. I'm to pick him up at his dorm at six tonight. Gonzalez will call with directions to the meeting."

"Be careful," Frank said.

"I'll do my best."

Frank heard the call disconnect. Everything was going just as they wanted. Would it continue or would everything blow up in their faces?

 _5:59 p.m._

It had been a tense fourteen minutes so far in the Hardy van as Joe and Ross sat in the parking lot for Ramsdown Dorm on the King's Cross College campus. Joe had always liked Ross in the past but that was at an end. There was no way that Joe would be able to put this aside and be anything but barely civil to the guy. Finally the clock showed 6:00 p.m. Any more and—

Ross' phone rang and he answered it using speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Is Hardy there with you?"

"Yes, I'm here," Joe replied as he looked out the windshield.

"I'm sending directions to the meet. Come now and don't call anyone." The call disconnected.

Ross' phone buzzed with an incoming text. He looked at it and said, "I'm not familiar with it; I'll load it in the map program." In just a few moments the pleasant voice of the map assistant came on giving Joe his first direction.

"How long before we arrive?" Joe asked as he looked both ways before pulling out on the main campus road.

"Fifteen minutes." Ross scanned through the directions. "It's in an older location of the city. It's not a bad area, it's just older."

Joe nodded and continued along the route. "When we get there, you let me do the talking unless they ask you something specific."

Ross snorted. "Well there's not much for me to say. You haven't really filled me in on the plan."

Joe sat in silence. He hadn't told Ross the plan other than the basics and he didn't plan to. Ross and Iola had been tools to get to him and he didn't want Ross endangering Iola by dropping some unintentional information at the meeting. "It's enough that you know that the plan is for it to appear that Nick Sacco is dead and that I killed him."

Ross sat in silence and didn't acknowledge Joe's statement.

At the expected time, Joe pulled up in front of a brick ranch-style house that had been built in the 50's. The yard was mown and the front porch light was on. Joe scanned the area. There was no other movement even though the other houses looked lived in as well. "Let's go," Joe said as he opened his door.

The two made their way up to the porch where the door was opened by a man who appeared to be of Latino descent. The man closed the door behind them and then gestured toward the back area of the house. Joe and Ross walked into the kitchen area of the house. There was no furniture in the room but it did contain five men that made six when the man who let them came to stand behind them.

Ross was radiating nervous tension that Joe could feel and he was certain that the other men in the room could as well.

The room was quiet until one man stepped forward slightly and put his hands behind his back. The hanging light fixture cast a warm glow across his face as he spoke. "I'm Gonzalez and I'm the head of the Martinez cartel in King's Cross." His eyes moved to Ross for a moment and then he seemed to dismiss him as he turned his attention back to Joe. Looking over the blonde young man in front of him his eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Joe Hardy. Star football player. College scholarship. Nice house in the suburbs. Nice family. Even nicer girlfriend." He paused. "American dream."

Joe let the comments hang in the air for a minute before he said, "I'm sure you don't believe that my life has been picture perfect. If you did, then I wouldn't be here."

Gonzalez laughed and let his hands fall to his side as continued his comments. "Abducted at sixteen and sold to some lunatic who the reports say hunted you like an animal for almost two months." Joe didn't flinch. "Then less than a year later, the crazy broad wife threatens your brother's life as she chases you across the state of Pennsylvania. Is that about right?"

Joe looked Gonzalez in the eye and deadpanned, "Well, not the whole state. Just a park," Joe said laconically as Ross laughed nervously beside him.

Gonzalez stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing and walked up to Joe and slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smile that displayed a set of perfectly straight white teeth. "I knew you'd be the right man for the job. Now tell me your plan."

"I'll be at the Hainy building when it opens at 7:00 a.m. for the breakfast crowd arriving from nearby housing. I'll go to the roof and get ready for Sacco to arrive. I know what he looks like and I'll take the shot when it's presented to me. After the shot, I'll quickly and carefully make my way to the bottom floor and exit out the lesser used side entrance where I'll walk south two blocks where Ross will be waiting for me in a rental car. We'll return to King's Cross and wait for your call as to where we can retrieve Iola."

Gonzalez nodded. "It's enough detail. Once we have confirmation from our contact at the hospital that Sacco is dead, we'll call you. By the time you get back to King's Cross we should have the information one way or another."

Joe turned to leave when Gonzalez said, "Word is that you had a run in with the Sacco family last year. Is there any truth to it?"

Joe froze for a moment. Both he and Frank thought that his abduction and torture had been covered up by the Saccos but it seemed that Travis and RJ's departure from the area must have generated some talk… at least outside the Sacco family. Relaxing his posture, he turned back to Gonzalez. "It's why this shot isn't as hard as it should be."

Gonzalez smiled as his head bobbed.

Joe grabbed Ross by the arm and practically pulled him from the house. The large man who let them in followed them to the door and Joe heard him close it behind him. When Ross and Joe were in the car, Joe quickly started it and moved away at a speed that was a little fast for the residential neighborhood. He could feel Ross' eyes on him but if he wasn't willing to ask the question, Joe wasn't going to give him answers. Not that he would about that subject.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Joe rubbed a hand over bleary eyes as he looked into the dorm bathroom mirror Saturday morning. The dark circles under his eyes indicated just how well he had slept Friday night after he returned to his room. _No wonder girls like to wear make-up if they look like this_ , he thought as he moved his hand to run over the stubble from his overnight beard growth. Soon the dark blonde stubble was shaved away; he thought about the heavy five o'clock shadow Frank was going to sport as part of his disguise and decided that it was better that it was Frank than him as his beard looked more dirty than sexy.

Joe made his way back to his room to drop off his shower things and grabbed a bag of clothes to change into once he finished at the gym. As a football player he had access to the gym facilities year round and he really needed to get some energy out.

As he walked across campus every sound seemed magnified. His dreams of the night before brought a shudder to his frame that had nothing to do with the cool air of the morning. No, last night he dreamed of being hunted and this time he had a gun but when he drew a bead it wasn't on Dominic Laird, it was on RJ Couch. Sweat popped out on Joe's forehead as he relived that moment of the nightmare. He picked up the pace as the gym came into view.

An hour later and Joe released the bar he had been pulling so that it went back up with a clang. He couldn't work his muscles to exhaustion like he wanted to; being steady tomorrow was too important. He eyed the treadmill from his seated position and made his way over. As he programmed in a moderate workout level, he eyed the other guys in the facility. They were laughing, joking, or just being way too serious about their workout regimen. No one else here was planning on firing a rifle at another human being in the morning. At least he prayed that was the case. His eyes went back to the readout on the treadmill as it picked up the pace. For the moment he'd try to leave his problems behind.

 _At least I'll get to see Vanessa later. Thank God the cartel doesn't know about her involvement in anything. It'll just look like I'm out with my girlfriend… which is true, it's just a whole lot more_. Joe realized now just how important having Vanessa in on this was. It wasn't so much for what she was doing with the info that ORT had gotten from his watch recording the night before, although he was sure that her contribution would be large. No, it was the fact that he could tell her about the nightmares and she wouldn't judge him. He closed his eyes for a moment as he ran _, How_ _the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight?_

.**********.

"I'm going to spend the night at the house," Vanessa said to her friend as she put a few items into her over-sized purse.

"You're mom's out of town and I thought we agreed to stay on-campus this weekend?" Callie asked as she looked at her friend and roommate from her spot on the bed.

Vanessa stood silently for a few moments figuring out how to word what she was going to say. Both told their parents that they had projects they needed to work on. It was true for Vanessa as she was working on a project but it was gathering information to use in cases against the Martinez cartel. Callie just wanted to be near Vanessa because she knew that Van would know what was going on and would be able to give her information about Iola.

Callie's tone turned anxious as she asked, "Does this have to do with Iola?"

"No! No." Vanessa replied as she calmed her friend.

"Well what is it? You're starting to blush." Callie asked now with curiosity.

"Joe's had nightmares," Vanessa said softly.

"Oh," Callie replied. "I guess this does bring up a lot of bad memories for him."

Vanessa nodded. "He really needs to be rested for tomorrow and he's worried that he'll be awake all night."

"Can he take something to sleep?"

"He's afraid to; he's afraid he won't wake up in time for what he needs to do tomorrow."

"Oh," Callie said yet again as she watched Vanessa toss another small item into her bag. Since she wasn't in the loop on all the planned events, she didn't know what tomorrow entailed, but she knew it was important. "So why are you staying at the house?"

"I'm going to have Joe come over and I'm going to spend the night with him." She looked up quickly from her bag. "Not THAT way, but just to be there to help him through the nightmares." She blushed again, "He says I have a calming effect on him."

Callie had to laugh, "Sleeping in the same bed with a girl that looks like you has a CALMING effect? I don't think I'd call it that." But then her laughter subsided as Vanessa sat down on the bed beside her. "You and Joe must have been really close on that first mission."

Vanessa could feel Callie's eyes on her so she stopped loading her bag and said, "You already guessed that we had a cover of girlfriend/boyfriend. Let's just say it was more than casual but I promise you Joe never violated his relationship with Iola. Never."

Callie looked at her friend. "When I first met you, I thought that the two of you were close. And yeah, I thought at the time that Joe had used his opportunity with you to cheat on Iola." She shook her head and then looked away. "And then the things I said about you… and Frank." Her voice caught.

Vanessa looked at her hands in her lap as she sat on the bed beside Callie. "That's behind us now. I know that… I must look like a tramp to you with what's gone on with Joe and now Frank—"

Callie grabbed her arm and Vanessa couldn't hide the tears in her eyes. "Listen, Van. What I said when I was angry—I was SO wrong. It was the anger and fear of losing Frank that was talking. It was wrong of me. I don't think you're a tramp and I'm sorry that I ever gave you the thought I could think that. I promise you I don't think that way."

Vanessa melted into Callie's embrace and sniffed a moment. "Thanks," she whispered and then pulled away. "I need to go now. Joe and I are going to grab a bite to eat and then we're going to spend the afternoon relaxing." Vanessa stood and picked up bag and looked around for any last minute item. Grabbing her cell phone charger as she moved toward the door, she said, "I'll be back in the morning." It was left unsaid that it would be after Joe had left to complete his mission with Frank

"Okay, see you then," Callie said softly. "I'm sure I'll be awake whenever you get in."

Vanessa nodded and left. _We'll both be on pins and needles._

.**********.

Both Joe and Vanessa picked at their food, neither one had an appetite so after pushing their food around on their plates for fifteen minutes, Vanessa said, "Would you rather just go?"

Joe looked up from his food. "Yeah. Do you mind? I don't want to rush you."

Vanessa took one look at her plate and said, "We'll take it to go. Honestly, I'm not very hungry." She looked up at Joe, "But you do need to eat something." Her voice lowered. "You know that you don't need to have the shakes tomorrow."

Giving her a small smile, he replied, "I'm not wasting away and I'll be sure to have something tomorrow." His smile became genuine as he asked, "You do have frosted strawberry pop tarts don't you?"

Vanessa laughed, "You know we keep some on hand in case you have a craving. So you're good."

His smile died as he whispered, "I wish I were."

Vanessa reached across the table and took his hand. "I thought you were… okay with the plan."

Joe watched the wait staff passing by and then said, "I'm good with the plan. It's me that I have a problem with." He shook his head. "We can talk about that at the house; it's not something that I can talk about here."

She nodded as he signaled for to-go containers. Every so often he would revert back into the depressive state he was in the fall before they met. She hadn't seen him in a seriously depressed state since she met him but if anything could throw him into the deep water end of the depression pool this was it. And she planned to be his life preserver.

.**********.

Vanessa put the boxes from the restaurant in the fridge and closed the door. She stood there for a moment. They had driven to the restaurant and to the house separately as Joe would be leaving directly from her house to the Sacred Heart Cathedral. She heard the front door close and turned from the stainless steel appliance to go back into the living room. Her mind made note that there were numerous finger prints on the refrigerator and how little that mattered. Walking into the living room she saw Joe put down his duffle bag and… a case.

"Is that your rifle?"

Joe looked over to her as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the arm of the dark leather sofa. "Yeah. I want to check it over tonight before I go to bed."

She hugged herself as she stared at the case. He must have noticed her look because he said, "I can move it somewhere else if you want."

"No. No," she said with a final glance at the case. She sat on the sofa and patted the space beside her. "Tell me."

Joe literally plopped down on the couch like the teenager he was and not the lethally trained government agent that he was. His hands were clasped in his lap and his gaze was focused on the tv that was turned off. Vanessa waited patiently.

"I just keep wondering if Iola would be in this situation if she weren't my girlfriend. Did the cartel target Ross and Iola because of me?"

She reached over and gently grasped his chin and turned his face toward her. "Honey, as special as you are to me I don't think that's the case. You're giving them too much credit. I think that Ross made some stupid and dangerous choices. I'm sure that once the cartel discovered that he was taking money from them, they looked to find anything they could use against him. They found Iola quickly and with the use of the internet it would be easy to link her to you and you to your father and all those horrible things that happened to you."

"They knew that something happened between the Sacco family and me," he said as she dropped her hand to his shoulder. "They probably felt that I would be happy to get revenge on them."

Vanessa nodded. "They probably thought they hit the jackpot with you."

Joe stared at her a moment and then turned back to face the tv before leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. "Thanks, Vanessa."

"For what?" she asked as she threaded her fingers through the hair at his temple.

"For being there for me. For not judging me." His voice softened, "For keeping me out of the dark places of my mind."

A short while later, Vanessa was still combing her fingers through his hair but this time his head was in her lap and he was sleeping. She looked at his handsome face so restful in sleep and thought of all the hurt that still hid behind its peaceful veneer. "I'll always be there to shine a light in the darkness for you," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Note:** Several moments in this chapter that I really like for Frank and Joe. :-) Also, sorry for the delay! I was busy in real life!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Joe opened his eyes and looked at the clock: 3:57 a.m. One of the few times he had actually woken up before his alarm. He reached over and turned off the alarm and then worked to extricate himself from under Vanessa's arm and her body that was snuggled up behind him. She had slept under the sheet and he had slept on top just to add a layer of separation no matter how thin. However, unlike their previous lapse he hadn't had to invoke his aunt's name to insure celibacy. Sex was the last thing on his mind as he contemplated firing a rifle at another human being; a being who would be standing next to his brother. As he showered, he thought about taking the actual shot. In reality, the shot itself was truly not the issue and that was somewhat disturbing on its own. It was his brother's safety and that of Iola that caused him concern. _I can do exactly what needs to be done but what if Sacco's people don't follow through on their end? What if the cartel hurts Iola anyway?_ The thoughts plagued him even as he exited the shower and dressed. He looked for a moment at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. He had left a note on the side table and he knew she was going to be ticked about that. But there was nothing more that she could do and waking her up now would just add time to what she already had to wait. As he looked at her he realized that he would do anything to keep her safe.

.**********.

Five thirty a.m. Sunday morning and Joe was in the car he borrowed from ORT with Ross driving. If the tags were run, law enforcement would not look twice except perhaps in curiosity.

 _Man, he's going to drive me crazy with his ramblings._ Most of Ross's talk was self-excusatory. He was rationalizing how all this wasn't his fault. _I don't have time to argue with crap like that,_ Joe thought. For him there was no doubt where the blame lay.

Joe closed his eyes and blocked out Ross' voice as his fingers traced over the outline of a gun shell in his pocket. He had waited until Vanessa had fallen asleep before he had taken his rifle out for a check. It was then that he had discovered the box of shells wasn't his. He had transferred the case from the van to car the previous day so the shells had to be in there before he did the switch. The fact that they came with a note in Frank's handwriting saying to use them meant they most likely had some alteration to them, courtesy of ORT, that would be beneficial; at least it would be beneficial to Sacco.

Saturday had been an excruciatingly long day even with Vanessa's help. It would have been harder if he had had to talk to his mother. Frank had been the one to tell their mother that they were staying at college for the weekend because of an 'assignment.' Being Laura Hardy, she had questioned him. Frank had related the conversation he had with her to Joe.

 _"_ _You always stay here Saturday night to go to church on Sunday." Laura had said to Frank and Joe could just imagine her crossed arms. "What's going on and does your father know?"_

It was good that these questions had been for Frank as he was the one their mother would listen to more in this situation as Joe had just been through so much in the past couple of years that Laura tended to mother him much more than his brother. _"_ _We have an assignment and no dad doesn't know yet but it's just for a day." Frank had told her._ _"_ _When dad comes home Monday, we should be able to tell him all about it."_

 _Laura had sounded uncertain but had given in with Frank's assurance that they would 'be careful.'_

Joe snorted at that thought. _Frank's going to be side by side with a mafia don while I take a shot at said don with a sniper rifle. Nothing to worry about there mom._ He wished now that he had had a chance to ask her to say an extra prayer for them but that would have sent up red flags so he took a moment and said one himself. As he ended, he thought, _well, I am going to church in a way… just not going in._

At 6:55 a.m. Ross parked the car along the street two blocks from the Hainy building. Before exiting, Joe said, "When I call you get back to the car."

"I will," Ross said with only a trace of nervousness in his voice. Joe stared at him for a few moments longer and then climbed out of the vehicle. Seeing no one around, he opened the back door of the vehicle and slid in. He grabbed the gun from the floor and quickly got it on his back; the tinted windows added to the coverage of his activity. The coat was on quickly; final adjustments would be made once he was on the street. Ross had turned around in the drivers' seat to watch him. Pointing his finger at Ross, Joe said, "You better be ready when I get here."

Ross gave him a quick nod and then turned around as Joe exited.

Seeing no one nearby, Joe adjusted his coat for a better fit. Behind him, he heard Ross close the door and alarm the car. They had decided it would be best for Ross to walk around a little instead of sitting in the parked car which could draw suspicion. As Joe focused on the gray cement pavement in front of him, he said another prayer that everything would work out as planned.

.**********.

Frank smoothly pulled out of the driveway of the Sacco's gated house. The serenity of the tree-lined drive and ornamental shrubs belied the criminal life that lived in the red brick house. But Frank only took a cursory look. He was playing chauffeur for the day and Nick's intimidating nephew, Rocco, was on bodyguard duty sitting in the passenger seat. The Sacco children were on a planned trip to their grandparents and so it was just Nick and Elise Sacco in the backseat of the car. Frank had been somewhat surprised at first when Elise had gotten in but then she began a conversation with Nick that left no doubt she was in full support of her husband. She knew the importance of pulling this off and if the Martinez cartel thought this was a fake hit then all would be lost and Elise would wonder when they would try for her husband again. So Elise was here as she would be any other Sunday morning.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Frank saw Nick staring at him. "Something you want to ask?" His eyes went back to the tree-lined street that was only moderately traveled at this time on a Sunday morning.

"After our talk, I did some checking. It seems that you and your brother are linked with the ATF."

Frank said nothing.

"I'm thinking it's more than that, Mr. Hardy. Or least something… other than that."

Frank kept his eyes on the road, the dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. "Think what you like, Mr. Sacco."

The car was quiet as they drove along. Frank could hear a quiet murmuring between the couple behind him but he didn't try to determine what it was. He had been at the Sacco home for two hours before they left. Nick refused the bulletproof vest that Frank had tried to give him. Sacco said he was trusting him with the shooter but he'd wear his own vest. However, he did let Frank place the fake blood packet between the vest and his shirt.

Frank himself looked a little different. His hair had a black rinse in it making his dark brown hair even darker; in addition it was slicked back. Frank also hadn't shaved since his first talk with Joe and now sported a neatly manicured beard of three days growth. It was definitely not thick but enough to dramatically alter his looks with the hair color and sunglasses.

When they arrived at the garage and Frank parked, he turned to look at the couple. "Mrs. Sacco, please stand on your husband's right. Rocco will stand behind you. I'll stand on Mr. Sacco's left which is the direction that the shot will come from. Please remember to act as you normally would."

"Of course, Frank," Elise Sacco said calmly as if she participated in deadly charades on a daily basis.

"Step out if you would, Elise," Nick said. This left Frank alone in the car with the Sacco men. "Anything happens to her…." Nick let the words drop off with implied meaning.

Frank slowly removed his sunglasses so that Nick Sacco could see his eyes. There was no fear there or signs that he was intimidated. "Something very serious already happened to my brother and yet here you are still breathing. Remember that and remember that I don't consider that debt paid."

Nick stared at him for a moment longer making no comment or movement that could be considered an acknowledgement. He was the first to look away as he opened the door and then in a fluid motion he exited the car.

Frank let out the breath he was holding and replaced his sunglasses before exiting the car along with Rocco.

.**********.

Joe positioned himself along the parapet of the Hainy Building. The wind was minimum and the sun was not glaring in its early morning rise. In terms of his training, this shot should be as easy as starting a car. But he had never shot at a human being like this. True he had aimed and fired at Dominic Laird but the gun hadn't been loaded but he hadn't known that. _I can't be thinking about that now_ , Joe said to himself _. How can I not?_ Another part of his mind responded _. They have Iola. Her life depends on this shot. There is no room for error._ Joe calmed his breathing and watched the road. It was 8:05 and the Sacco car should be arriving—there it was pulling into the garage.

The gun was balanced on the stone parapet, its black color sharp against the gray concrete. Its location though was all but invisible to those on the street below and the buildings that did overlook this particular rooftop were businesses. All of this had been taken into account and Joe's vision focused through the scope. His specific focus: the exit from the garage in his site. The door opened into the garage and Frank stepped out and looked both ways and then motioned for the Saccos to exit. Nick Sacco paused as he exited the structure to take his wife's arm.

Joe breathed out as he pulled the trigger in one clean motion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

The crack of the rifle rent the air and even though he knew it was coming, Frank instinctively crouched. Unlike Hollywood, guns with silencers do make more noise than a 'pfft.' But his crouch was only for a second as Nick Sacco slumped against him and Elise screamed. Rocco was barking out orders to get Nick back into the garage as he pulled his weapon from inside his jacket and scanned the area much like a Hollywood scene. Frank had Nick under the arms and was dragging him back as Elise continued to scream and clutch at her husband's expensive black suit jacket. He could see the red stain spreading over the white of Nick's shirt and he prayed that the vest he had chosen had done its duty and that it was only the blood packet he was seeing. Once inside the garage, Frank laid him next to the wall as Elise hovered over him.

"There's so much blood! Oh! Please! No!" Elise wailed even as Frank saw Nick open and close his eyes one time. Elise never stopped, keeping up her part of the charade, and Frank made his call to Johnson.

"We need an ambulance," he said loudly into the phone as Rocco stepped inside and lowered his weapon as he checked Nick's pulse. Frank looked to him and as planned, Rocco shook his head no. Frank could see people huddled in the garage while others ran back to their vehicles with cries of terror. They were other late-comers to the service but probably somewhere among them was a Martinez spy.

Within three minutes, the ambulance and police were there. Frank recognized the 'police' and 'EMTs' as ORT agents who were all in on the ruse. Frank glanced around the dimly lit garage area, its darkness and dampness seeping into him even through his wool overcoat. He had never been able to look at a parking structure the same after hearing Joe relate his ordeal at RJ and Travis' hands the previous year.

"I'll ride with Mr. Sacco," Frank said as the EMTs loaded him into the vehicle. Rocco was leading a visibly distraught Elise Sacco to a waiting police cruiser that would take them to the hospital. Another cruiser and officers were on-site to handle the appearance of an investigation.

As the door to the ambulance closed, an EMT said, "Clear."

"Bloody hell!" was the most mundane of the words that left Nick's mouth as he ripped his shirt open and grabbed at his chest that was inaccessible at the moment because of the Kevlar vest. "I think he broke a couple of my ribs!"

Frank couldn't hide the slight smirk as he looked away. "You'll survive."

Sacco glared at him and then at his hand covered in the red fluid. "Can someone help me here? I do need some medical attention."

"Sure thing, Mr. Sacco," an agent said as he began helping Sacco take off his coat and shirt. "Hope you don't mind that I don't have any medical experience."

Sacco stopped and stared at the man as he continued to pull at the clothing. "Are you freaking kidding me? The kid takes a shot at me with a rifle and **_you_** _don't_ **_have_** _any medical training_?" Sacco's voice had risen as he spoke until he was yelling.

The agent laughed. "Actually I'm a trained physician so you're fine. I just couldn't resist yanking your chain. Figured it would be my only chance to do so without getting smacked around by your family."

Frank and Nick both stared at him for a moment and then Frank burst out laughing while Sacco let out a few more colorful metaphors.

.**********.

Joe opened the back door to the sedan and got in. It was awkward and he moved to the floorboard to divest himself of the coat and rifle. Moving to the seat he quickly put away his rifle and then draped his coat across the case. Joe exited the backseat and moved to the front. Ross was already pulling out of the parking space as Joe buckled.

"Everything go okay?" Ross asked with a nervous glance to Joe and then to the rearview mirror.

"I took the shot. He went down. I left." Joe said succinctly.

The car lurched slightly as Ross jumped in his seat. "You didn't stay to make sure everything went as planned?"

Joe gave him a look that could have pinned him to the door of the car. "You don't stay behind to watch. That's how you get caught." Joe looked out the side window. He didn't tell Ross that there was no way he could have taken a second shot in this situation. Too much to go wrong and with his brother right there… no way would there be a second shot. _Either it worked or it didn't_ , he thought. However, Joe had little doubt that it worked. He knew he was good and that was an easy shot.

An hour later, Joe and Ross pulled into the parking lot to Ramsdown. There had been little conversation on the long drive. With Ross' drug dealing and getting Iola into this situation, any good feelings the two had toward each other were gone. As far as Joe was concerned, Ross had incurred a debt he couldn't ever repay. Joe had talked briefly to Frank who was still in the New York City area making sure everything was covered with the Saccos and that Nick didn't appear before Iola was found. So now it was a waiting game.

A phone rang but it wasn't Ross'. Joe looked at the number: Iola. "Hello."

"Excellent work, Mr. Hardy. My contact outside the church said you took Sacco down with one shot."

"That's right. Are you going to tell us where to find Iola?"

"Sacco was DOA at the hospital, so yes, I'm prepared to return the girl."

Joe gritted his teeth at the silence that filled the air. "And?"

"I was just wondering if you were available for other jobs? The cartel has employed another group for hits in the past. We could offer you much."

"I am not an assassin. I just want Iola back. Now **_where is she_**?!" Joe had lost his patience.

Gonzalez chuckled. "I'm texting you the coordinates now." He paused. "Perhaps we'll meet again."

"I doubt it," Joe replied and looked to his phone to see the GPS location. Gonzalez had ended the call and Joe pulled up the location and was stunned. After telling Ross where to go he quickly called Vanessa. "Vanessa?"

"Joe? Is Iola all right?" Vanessa asked as soon as she picked up.

It had been unexpected for him to be calling her this soon so her concern was not unfounded. "I don't know. She's supposed to be located on the Morton farm."

"On the farm?" Vanessa asked incredulously. The thought that Iola could be so close was hard to believe for all of them.

"Yeah, it looks like it's off the driveway in some trees." Joe said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ross and I are an hour and a half away in King's Cross."

"I'll call Chet and we can find her together," Vanessa responded. "Send me the coordinates."

"Van, she might not be alone," he added in a lower and slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be armed," she responded with steel in her voice.

"That's my girl," he said with a smile as his eyes scanned the road in front of them.

"I'll call you when we've found her. It'll probably take us twenty to thirty minutes at least to get out there so don't push the panic button early."

"I'll try not to worry. I'll send you the coordinates now." He quickly sent them and then added, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said softly and then he heard her talking to Callie before disconnecting. He was glad that she had Callie with her although he hoped his brother's girlfriend and Chet would hang back while Vanessa checked the area. He shook his head as he thought about that. He actually wanted others to stay back while _his girlfriend_ used a gun to check the area for criminals. Vanessa might not like using a gun but he knew that she was proficient and could hold her own. Not to mention that she would know when to engage and when to call for backup; something he wasn't sure that he had mastered yet. _Boy has my life changed in the last couple of years_.

.**********.

"That was Joe?" Callie asked from her position behind Vanessa. Both girls had stood when the phone rang and Callie had moved in closer to her friend while she talked.

"Yes," Vanessa said as she grabbed her jacket and purse. "Come on, we've got to get to the car."

"Why don't we call Chet from here?" Callie asked as she gathered her things.

Vanessa looked at Callie and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Chet would wait for me if I told him where his sister is?"

"You're right," Callie said as she fell into step behind the taller girl. "He wouldn't," she said as she closed the room door behind her.

.**********.

Callie had called Chet when they were near the farm and promised to wait for him to arrive if they got there first.

As it was, things were timed almost perfectly when Chet drove up not ten minutes later. Their meeting spot would require some walking but Vanessa didn't want to advertise their arrival by parking the cars too closely to Iola's supposed location.

Vanessa scanned the evergreen and deciduous trees that dotted the land to the left of the long gravel drive to the Morton farmhouse. "We'll move over to that group of trees and then move up slowly from there."

It was to her credit that neither Chet nor Callie questioned her plan and the trio moved forward with Callie checking her phone to determine how close they were getting. When they were in fifty yards, Vanessa stopped them. "Wait here. I'll either call back for you or come back depending on what I find."

"Be careful," Chet said as she started forward.

She nodded an acknowledgement and held the gun carefully to her side pointing down as she hurried forward to the next copse of trees. Her eyes scanned the ground in front of her looking for things that would increase the noise level: things like branches and large amounts of dead leaves. She picked her steps carefully thinking to herself, _'step on a crack, break your mother's back.'_ But much larger things could be at stake here. The location had taken her further into the tree line so that the driveway was no longer in view. Carefully she pulled out her phone and checked the location: twenty yards ahead. Vanessa carefully pocketed the phone and gripped her gun in both hands with the barrel pointed down. She advanced carefully moving from tree to tree. Eyes ever scanning; ears listening for anything that would indicate another human presence.

Then she saw her: Iola. Dressed in a winter coat and seated on the ground at the base of a small tree. Her hands were tied behind her around the tree and she was blindfolded and gagged but seemed alert. Carefully she circled the girl and found no one else. Carefully but quickly she moved closer to Iola. Finally convinced they were alone, Vanessa spoke, "Iola, it's Vanessa."

Iola mumbled from behind the gag as Vanessa pulled it from her mouth. "Mmmpfh. Mmmmptthhmmmm. Thank God you're here! They left me here hours ago and I haven't heard anything until you came!"

Vanessa pulled the blindfold off and then reached for her phone. "Chet. She's here and unharmed. It's safe." She disconnected the call and reached into a pocket and pulled out a pocket knife that she used to cut the zip ties that bound Iola's hands. "Your wrists are raw and bleeding. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," Iola said as she grabbed her wrists. "I'm just a little sore and stiff from being tied to the tree and I'm freezing. I stood up and sat down several times but that's all I could do." She stood unsteadily with Vanessa's help as Callie and Chet both rushed up.

Chet scooped her into a bear hug and swung her around as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Laughter escaped the petite girl as Chet stopped but then the laughter turned to sobs as she still held tightly to her brother who easily lifted her up and into his arms.

"I think we need to get her to the house and explain what happened to your parents," Callie said as she stepped forward to place a hand on Iola's shoulder.

Feeling out of place between the friends and brother, Vanessa said, "I'll go get the car and pick you up at the driveway."

"Thanks," Chet said with emotion that was now starting to hit him as well as his sister.

Vanessa turned and began her walk back to the car. Once out of earshot of the trio, she called Agent Johnson. "I found her. She's safe and we're heading to house in just a few minutes once I get the car."

"Excellent job, Agent Bender. We'll move on Gonzalez now." Johnson's smooth baritone did much to soothe Vanessa's mind as to how things were going.

"We'll look forward to hearing from you," she said, anxious to get off the phone and call Joe.

"I'll be in touch later." The call disconnected.

Vanessa selected Joe's number in just a couple of seconds.

"Did you find her?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Yes. She's fine. Just raw wrists from being tied to a tree." She glanced over her shoulder even though she couldn't see them any longer, the trees had swallowed them. "She's with Chet and Callie. I checked the area and it was clear. I'm headed for the car and then we'll all head up to the house." She sighed. "I'm going to use this time to figure out what I'm going to tell the Mortons."

Joe was silent for a moment and said, "As much of the truth as possible. I guess some of it depends on just how much Iola knows."

"Yeah. I think I'll get her to tell her story first and then I'll know what to say."

"Good plan." There was a pause and Joe said, "Ross and I should be there in about an hour. I hope James and Chloe don't hate me for keeping this from them."

Vanessa shook her head even though Joe couldn't see it. "Don't go borrowing trouble, Joe. You find enough without looking for it."

He chuckled and she could hear the emotional exhaustion that had to be stealing over him now that everything was over.

"Johnson said he'd been in touch later with information on Gonzalez."

"I'm happy to let them handle that. I'm just glad this all worked out and she's safe." Joe was quiet a moment. "Thanks, Vanessa."

She smiled, "Anything for you, Joe." Then he cleared his throat and she imagined that he was thinking about Ross being in the car. "Talk to you when you get here."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

.**********.

Joe sat staring at the phone in his hand, Ross was forgotten. _What am I going to find at the Mortons? A grateful family? An angry one? Maybe some grateful and some angry?_ He pocketed the phone and closed his eyes. _So many ways this can go._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

It was thirty minutes after arriving at the Morton house and the initial drama was drawing to a close as Iola had been smothered in hugs by her parents and a warm afghan of brightly colored granny squares before telling her side of the story. The afternoon that Ross had gone to Joe had been when she was kidnapped. She had no idea where she had been kept as she had been hooded on the way in and out. The location seemed to be only fifteen to twenty minutes from where she stayed off-campus. There had been little noise and the one window was boarded up on the outside. The room had been clean but old and only had an army style cot to sleep on but at least the room had a bathroom even if it didn't have a door.

"They answered my phone when Joe tried to call me…" her voice tapered off and she turned horrified eyes to Vanessa. "They said that he or Ross had to kill Nick Sacco or they'd kill me." Her voice became a whisper. "They freed me. Does that mean that Joe—that Joe-?"

Vanessa shook her head no. "No. Joe didn't kill him and neither did Ross but they faked it with Sacco's assistance so that the cartel would think it was real."

Iola slumped back against the couch and closed her eyes. "I've been dreading finding out since I learned that was the price to be paid." She shook her head with her eyes still closed. "I would never want Joe to—to have to-." She just stopped talking as her mother pulled her back into a hug as they sat together on the couch.

"I would have wanted him to," Chloe Morton said as she held her daughter and placed soft kisses on her hair. Her gaze turned to Vanessa. "What about the drug dealers? How do we know they won't come back for her?" Iola visibly stiffened even as she opened her eyes to watch Vanessa answer.

"The agency that the Hardys and I work with has gathered information on the Martinez cartel in the King's Cross area. They are in the process of apprehending those that were directly involved. There will be follow-up checks with Iola to make sure she's safe."

"Who'll be doing those checks?" Chet asked as he leaned against the back of the couch where his sister was sitting.

"Police. DEA. And of course the Hardys and I will be checking in," Vanessa said as she met the eyes of all the Mortons.

"What about Ross?" Iola asked.

Before Vanessa could answer, Mrs. Morton jumped in. "I hope he gets some jail time. To imagine he put you in this situation! That boy—"

Vanessa interrupted, "will have community service and random drug tests as punishment. He will need to testify in any proceedings." Her eyes went to Iola's. "As will you."

Iola nodded. "I understand." She paused, "As for Ross, I don't care to see him again. I tried to help him but no more. He can get his help from somewhere else."

"He's on his way here with Joe right now," Vanessa said carefully.

"Then he can wait on the porch. He's NOT coming into my house," James Morton said. Iola's father had been quiet after the initial entry into the house.

Chet nodded and pushed away from the couch as he looked at his watch. "They should be here in about fifteen minutes. I'll text Joe to have Ross wait in the car."

Mr. Morton nodded in agreement and appreciation at his son.

"And Joe?" Vanessa asked and all eyes that had been on James and Chet now turned to Vanessa.

"What do you mean, child?" Chloe asked.

Vanessa felt uncomfortable but she knew that Joe was worried about the Mortons' reactions to what happened. Would they include him in the blame for Ross' actions? "He's just worried about his… reception here," she finally finished.

"Why wouldn't he be welcome?" Iola asked.

Vanessa glanced from Iola to Callie who was sitting on Iola's other side. Seeing Callie nod, Vanessa drew a breath of relief as Callie began to speak.

"We think that once the cartel found out that Joe and Iola had dated they used her to get him to do the hit. And then we kept this from you." Callie gave a small shrug. "He's just worried—"

"That we'll blame him for what happened," James finished for her. He shook his head in a negative fashion. "That boy already blames himself for too much. Ross is the reason that this happened. If he hadn't been involved in drugs then no one would have gone looking for Iola and therefore no one would have found out about Joe." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Joe has nothing to worry about here. I don't like the fact that all of you hid this from us, but I understand why you did it."

"Thank you, Mr. Morton," Callie and Vanessa said.

"As for Joe, we owe him. If he hadn't agreed…." The large man closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about what could have happened. "No. **_We_** owe him." His gaze turned to Vanessa. "And we owe you, young lady."

Vanessa blushed. "There's nothing—"

"But I think there is and I won't push, but I'm sure that whatever Frank and Joe were doing with this that you knew and assisted." She gave a small nod and he continued, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile as a knock sounded on the door.

.**********.

Joe glanced back to the sedan where Ross was sulking. He shook his head; he really just wanted to belt the guy one. One of those 'pow, right in the kisser' kind of hits. His lips turned up in a momentary vision of doing just that but it wasn't something he could do… unless he was provoked. Ross was sitting in the car with his arms crossed. Nope. Nothing there to provoke him and ORT was expecting to talk with Ross once they were done at the Mortons. He turned back to the door. Honestly, he was avoiding the knock. Chet didn't say for him not to come in so… he knocked.

The door opened suddenly drawing Joe's attention to the person now framed in the entry: Chloe Morton. "Hi, Mrs. Morton." Joe stood waiting for either an invitation to enter or to have the door closed in his face. When neither happened, he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Mrs. Morton looked like she was about to cry. _Crap. Chet should have told me she was upset and not to come in._ Deciding to end the awkward silence Joe spoke. "I'll just go." He turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

"No you won't, Joseph Hardy."

A stronger word that crap flitted through his mind as he stopped and turned back to face the petite woman. He steeled himself for a slap or strong words of accusation at the very least. His mind didn't know what to think when she rushed toward him and enveloped him a bear hug that would have done his Aunt Gertrude proud. "Mrs. Morton?" he asked in confusion.

Her hold lessened and then she stepped back and smoothed the fabric of her slacks with nervous hands. In a moment they reached forward to take both of his hands in hers as she looked up into his face. "I don't know how to thank you—how to repay you—"

Joe squeezed her hands as he shook his head no. "You don't owe me anything, Mrs. Morton." His eyes glanced over her shoulder and into the house but he couldn't see anyone. "Is she okay?"

Dropping one of his hands, Mrs. Morton pulled him into the house. "Where are my manners? Come on inside. She's… all right," she said after a moment's hesitation.

Joe walked with her into the area they always referred to as the tv room. The room was quiet as Iola rose and dropped the crocheted afghan from around her shoulders. Just as her mother had, she rushed forward. But unlike her mother, she threw her arms up and around his neck. Joe's arms encircled her as he lifted her slightly off her feet.

"I was so scared!" she whispered in his ear that was bent toward her.

He reached a hand up to rub her hair as he whispered back, "I know."

She gave a quiet sob. "I know you do," she whispered in a shaky voice.

.**********.

Vanessa and the others watched the reunion with satisfaction but then as the embrace continued, Callie came to take her arm. "Let's give me a few minutes," Callie said quietly.

Everyone filed out of the room into the cozy kitchen. Vanessa looked back one more time before exiting to see the pair still locked in a close embrace. She felt guilty that she was experiencing a twinge of jealousy. As she entered the kitchen she walked over to the large picture window and gazed outside. _She's been through a traumatic experience. Joe saved her. Her reaction is completely normal._ She crossed her arms and hugged herself. _He knows what she's been through. They've lived it together before…._ She closed her eyes. _It's just for comfort. That's all._ When she opened her eyes, she knew she hadn't convinced herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Note:** So the scene below between Callie and Frank was added July 30th. I put it in there because Cherylann made a comment in one of her reviews about Callie's reaction to Frank. I realized that I hadn't actually put anything in and since I thought Frank's 'disguise' sounded very sexy, I needed to put something in. So, Cheryl, that scene is just for you! ;-) See what happens when you review and make comments! Hint! Hint! ;-D

Only the epilogue is left.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Frank looked at the ice in his glass as he swirled it around. The blocky shapes pale against the darkness of the tea in the glass. The clinking sounds gave him something to focus on while he waited for ORT to contact him indicating that it was clear for him to leave the Sacco home. His eyes moved from the glass to look around Nick Sacco's private home study. The dark stained walnut paneling matched the desk in front of him. The equally dark heavy brocade drapes were currently pulled closed over the two large windows in the room making the only light come from two desk lamps. As he looked around at the dark furnishings in in the currently darkened room, he thought all he needed now was a dramatic score to complete the scene for an installment of The Godfather. A smile graced his lips as he looked back to his glass.

"Something amuse you, Mr. Hardy?" Nick said from his seat behind the desk.

Frank knew the man had purposefully sat there instead of the other empty chair in the room. Rocco stood near the door: an imposing but silent menace. "Just contemplating some upcoming choices for Netflix."

Nick snorted as he leaned back. He had changed his clothes as soon as they had arrived at the house. ORT had quietly and quickly handled the situation when they arrived at the hospital making it look like the dead body of Nick Sacco was taken to morgue as Frank and Nick were secretly spirited away to await news at the Sacco household.

Frank could feel the man's eyes on him and so he met the gaze. "You look like you have a question for me."

Sacco's gaze continued to remain fixed on Frank but it was almost a full minute before the man responded. "You are what? Nineteen?"

"Twenty."

Sacco tilted his head to the side contemplating the number. "That would make your brother eighteen or nineteen then."

"Eighteen. I can see that you math skills are why you are the head of the family," Frank said not caring for what effect the words might have.

Nick didn't even respond to the jab seeming to recognize it for what it was: an attempt at deflection. "Don't worry I have no interest in going after your family as it is no benefit to mine."

Unable to hide his irritation, Frank responded, "It's a little too late for that."

"Unintentional."

"Unforgivable."

Sacco inclined his head in his first acknowledgement of what had occurred the previous year. Then Sacco changed the conversation back to his original line of questioning. "I was just surprised to find two men of your ages working with the… ATF is it?" Sacco waited but Frank did not respond. "Even with your father's skill and tenacity, you wouldn't get such… work without having skills of your own."

Frank had to admire Sacco's ability to put questions out there without really asking. His pauses at points indicated that he knew there was more to the Hardys than just ATF. However, he wasn't about to give anything away to this man.

"Hmmmm." His eyes looked over Frank. "You have talents in subtle disguise as well as a calm and level head. A little digging shows that you are an excellent debater, student, and even baseball player." Sacco paused again. "I'm a Yankees fan myself. Can't stand the Mets."

"I'm partial to Boston myself," Frank said.

Sacco laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you would be. At least today if no other time just to oppose me." His smile continued as he spoke, "Your brother has outwitted numerous people and shows a remarkable ability to stay alive."

Frank couldn't help the muscle twitch in his jaw as it clinched. The movement of Sacco's eyes indicated he had caught the movement and now knew that he had gotten to Frank.

Sacco's voice dropped as well as the smile. "I have no urge to make enemies of you and your brother. He has proven he can take me out and the fact that he could but didn't speaks to his character and yours. I know that you have already said that what happened was unforgivable. But you have aided the Family and we will not forget it even if you do not wish to acknowledge it. If the need ever arises, you know how to contact me."

Frank nodded. Having the resources of the Sacco family could be the difference between solving a case or not and even though he did want to admit it the Saccos could be the difference between living and dying in some situations. _With Joe's track record, I can't afford to give up this ace in the hole._

Frank's phone buzzed and he quickly answered seeing Johnson's name. After just a brief conversation, he switched the phone to speaker. "You are on speaker now, Mr. Johnson."

"Mr. Sacco?" Johnson asked.

"I'm here. Is this charade over now?"

"The hostage has been safely recovered. Gonzalez and several of his top people have been apprehended and are in police custody. You are now free to return to the land of the living, Mr. Sacco."

"Thank you," Sacco said dryly.

Johnson continued, "Mr. Hardy, you are free to return to Bayport. We'll be in touch to get your report of the morning's events."

"Understood. Thank you for your assistance." Frank disconnected the call and looked to Sacco as he stood. "I'll be heading out now."

Nick Sacco stood as well and came around the front of the desk. He didn't say anything but held out his hand. Frank looked at it for only a moment before reaching out his own to shake Nick's hand. When they had disengaged, Frank gave him a nod and turned for the door which Rocco opened for him and followed him out.

In short order they were outside and Frank was in the ORT sedan that he had picked up the previous day. He gazed for a moment longer at the Sacco house and then started the car. It was time to go home and see his brother.

.**********.

 _Later that afternoon…_

Callie, Joe, and Vanessa gathered at the Bender house as Andrea Bender was still out of town and the space gave the four room and privacy to talk about what had happened. Frank had just arrived and Vanessa had given her a wink and told her to get the door. Callie wasn't sure what the wink was for until she opened the door. She knew her mouth had to have dropped wide open. She hadn't seen Frank since the night they had dinner at the Hardy house and this Frank looked so... different, but in a sexy way.

"Hi," he said with a grin as he took off the sunglasses.

Callie leaned against the doorframe and closed her mouth, not caring about heat escaping from the house. Her eyes unabashedly traveled him from head to toe taking in the tailored dark suit, beard, and darker hair. "I'm not certain I know you," she said with a sly grin.

Frank let his own eyes travel over her. "Well, I'd like to get to know you."

"Well, I'm not sure what my boyfriend would-" Callie's sentence was cut off as Frank quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Callie's arms went immediately up behind his head to grab at his hair. The beard scratched at her but she didn't care as she lost herself in the kiss. She was quickly brought back to the present and the audience that was now in the foyer behind her.

"Aunt Gertrude, Aunt Gertrude, Aunt Gertrude," Joe said loudly.

Callie's face flamed as Joe laughed.

"See, Vanessa, I told you that saying her name has the ability to cool things off in an instant." Joe walked up behind her and patted her back as Frank still held her close. He leaned in whispered, "It's okay if you and Frank want to role pl-" His words were cut off as Frank laughed and pushed him away.

"Enough, Joe, or I'll have to bring up a few things of my own."

Callie laughed as she stepped back and took Frank's hand pulling him inside. Joe's cries of 'no, no, no' causing her to laugh more. "What can I say?" Callie said as Frank closed the door. "I've just never seen him look so..."

"Old? Criminal? Mob thuggish?" Joe said as he moved back into the living room.

"Thuggish?" Callie said as she turned a mischievous eye back to Frank. "More like GQ sexy!"

Joe moved to the couch and pulled Vanessa down with him. "Please!" he said in mock exasperation.

Callie giggled as Frank draped his coat over a chair. "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate so you can discuss things." She left them to go into the kitchen and was surprised when Vanessa followed after her so quickly. "I thought you'd stay with them and discuss," Callie waved her hand in the air, "oh, I don't know, secret government agency stuff." She smiled at her friend and roommate but it faded when she noticed Vanessa's nervous air. Stepping forward and put her hand on Vanessa's arm, "What is it, Van?"

Vanessa glanced over her shoulder and then back to Callie. "It's nothing. Really."

Callie looked in the direction of the living room. "It's obviously something and it involves Joe." When Vanessa didn't answer, Callie crossed her arms and studied Vanessa. "Let me try some investigating myself." She put her hand to her chin in contemplation.

"No, really. Don't—" Vanessa began but was cut off.

"You were fine all morning. You were fine even after the phone call from Joe. You were fine going with a gun to look for Iola. You were even okay when we went to the Morton house." She paused. "You were only nervous when asking them about Joe's reception and then you were fine when it was obvious that they didn't have any angry feelings."

Vanessa shrugged. "See. Nothing to talk about." She walked past Callie to get some mugs out of the cabinet. "That hot chocolate isn't going to make itself."

Callie didn't answer as she watched Vanessa. It was clear that something was bothering her and then it clicked. "Joe and Iola. You're nervous about them."

The coffee mugs clattered together as Vanessa almost dropped one on the counter. Her back was to Callie as she answered. "Of course not. They're just friends."

Callie nodded as it all became obvious. "Friends who've been through abductions. The only two people in our group of friends who share that horrible event."

"I know that," Vanessa whispered as she straightened the mugs on the counter.

"You also know that he loves you, right?" Callie walked softly up behind her friend and laid a hand on her arm once again. "He was consoling her. Nothing more." Vanessa finally looked at Callie and she was surprised to see doubt clouding the face of her usually confident friend.

"I know."

"But do you believe it?" Callie asked gently. She didn't see Joe and Iola getting back together but Vanessa's doubts could cause problems in their relationship if Vanessa didn't talk to Joe.

Vanessa went back to her task of making hot chocolate but she continued to talk. "When Joe was here yesterday, we talked about how my mom and dad met and how they eloped—"

"What?" Callie asked with a laugh. "Your mom eloped?"

Vanessa smiled back as she put the mix on the counter. "Yeah, who would have guessed? But yeah, they had only known each other about two months and her family didn't approve so they eloped. I was born less than a year later and that healed the breach between my parents and grandparents."

Leaning against the counter, Callie asked, "So what does this have to do with Joe?"

"My mom said she just knew that dad was the one almost from the moment she met him." She smiled wistfully as she continued, "She said there would never be another for her." She shrugged gently. "I didn't fall into love with Joe at first sight, but I definitely fell into like and now it's just so much… more." Her eyes met Callie's, "I don't want to lose him."

Callie stepped forward to take her hand. "Then you need to talk to him about this. Don't let your fear of what might be cause problems for the two of you."

Vanessa squeezed the hand back. "I will."

.**********.

Joe and Vanessa waved good-bye to Frank and Callie from the Bender front porch. They were going to get something to eat and then Frank was going to drop her off at the dorm before returning the car and picking up the van from ORT. As the car pulled away, Joe turned to Vanessa and took her hand. "So what is it?"

Vanessa looked away but pulled on his hand. "Let's go back inside."

Joe kept a firm grip on her hand realizing that something wasn't quite right. "You were very quiet this afternoon."

"Is there anything wrong with being quiet?" she asked softly.

"No. No there isn't and if you don't want to talk about it that's okay." Joe's memories of how his parents and brother reacted to his periods of quiet after his abduction passed through his mind. "Being quiet doesn't mean there's a problem." He paused as she looked down at the carpet. "But if there is…."

Vanessa gave a slight tug and pulled her hand from Joe's and went to sit on the couch. She pulled her feet up under her and to the side and grabbed a pillow that she hugged to her chest.

"Hey," he said as he sat beside her now worried about her reaction. "Talk to me…. Please."

Vanessa turned tear filled eyes up to Joe and swiped at them with the back of her hand only causing them to spill from her lids. "I'm just over-reacting. I need to get over it."

"Get over what?" Joe asked as he was perplexed.

Vanessa glanced away, "I'm going to sound like an idiot or a jealous girlfriend."

"Jealous?" Joe sat for a moment. He was truly clueless. "I'm sorry, Vanessa. I don't understand. Jealous over what?"

"Iola," Vanessa said and then rushed on, "I know. It's ridiculous. You were just holding her because she was upset. It wasn't romantic or anything. I mean, she had just been rescued—"

"Stop," Joe said gently and grabbed one of her hands that she had been gesturing wildly with. "You're right. It is ridiculous." He softened his words with a smile as he pulled her over against him. Her arms wrapped around him and her head lay against his chest. "You don't have anything to be jealous over. I've moved on. With you." He felt, rather than heard her sigh as he reached up to stroke her hair. "You're the one that kept me grounded yesterday. You're the one that talked me through things." He stopped and pushed back gently so that he could look her in the face. A smile stole over his face as he said, "But I don't love you just for what you've done but for who you are." When a matching smile appeared on her face, he reached forward and cupped her face with one hand and leaned in for a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you:** Wendylouwho10 as always for being my sounding board and flow checker. ;-D Typos and grammar errors are mine.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Continues my "Taken" series. This one comes after "Mission Parameters." Setting started out as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles and is now very AU. F/19/20 J/18.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed or read! I hope you have enjoyed the story. The next story is complete and if you review and have PM enabled, I will PM you the name of the next story and the summary. ;-) It is 12 chapters total and if all goes well, I hope to start posting at the beginning of September. I will start work on the next story soon. Thanks again!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fenton Hardy yelled in the conference room of his office. He ran both hands through his wavy dark brown hair as he took several deep calming breaths. The room remained quiet as neither brother deemed it safe to respond until their father had a chance to gather himself. Even then, the going would be dicey. Taking another breath, Fenton dropped his hands and walked over to seat himself again at the table.

"We worked with ORT to save Iola," Frank said carefully as he looked at his brother.

Joe could feel the eyes on him and he had to admit he was a little ticked. Everything went as planned. No one was hurt. Iola was safe and a number of drug dealers were off the streets and headed to jail. But Frank had asked him to stay quiet after they described what had happened and he was doing his darnest to comply.

"I'm gone for a week and this is what you do?" Fenton responded.

"Dad, I don't see what the problem is!" Joe finally said, unable to stay quiet. "We saved Iola and we dealt a blow to a drug cartel. What's so bad about that?"

Fenton took a moment and then began talking in a much calmer voice. "None of that is wrong, boys."

"I sense a 'but' coming here," Joe retorted as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Fenton gave him a momentary glare before continuing. "I'm not thrilled that you worked with the Saccos after our past experience, but with ORT also involved I can't protest too much."

When he stopped, Frank jumped in before his brother could. "Then what is so wrong about it?"

Fenton rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Because you did this as Frank and Joe Hardy. There were no covers."

"ORT is going to keep us out of the trials as much as possible—" Joe began but was cut off by his father.

"But there are others who know. The cartel KNEW information about you and what you had been through Joe. Don't you think that they, and others perhaps, also took notice that you participated in a fake hit? That they might be curious about a well-known college tight end that can also pull off sniper shots?" Frank and Joe sat quietly as Fenton turned to Frank. "Nick Sacco is no dummy. I'm sure he questioned you about your affiliation." Frank nodded and Fenton continued, "He knows what you're capable of and while he might have said that he owes you a debt, he also has something to hold over you."

Frank and Joe looked at each other with the realization of their father's concerns. It wasn't about what they did, it was about who might have taken notice.

A short while later Frank walked out ahead of his brother who paused in the door to the conference room. He glanced back over his shoulder at his father as he spoke. "I know you're worried and I understand why but I want you to know that I'd do it again."

"I understand. We just have to be ready if there are consequences."

Joe gave his father a wry smile, "There's ALWAYS consequences, dad. You taught us that. We just have to deal with them." His father nodded and he closed the door. Frank was waiting just ahead of him and the two walked out together.

.**********.

Hassan made his way toward the dark-haired man sitting quietly at corner table of the dimly lit Mediterranean restaurant. Once he arrived at the table, he sat quietly and waited to be addressed. The man across from him put down his knife and fork and picked up the brightly colored linen napkin and wiped his mouth. Placing it next to his plate he finally spoke.

"What have you found out, Hassan?"

Hassan pulled his phone from his suit jacket and pulled up a photo and handed it across the table. "Their names are Frank and Joe Hardy. Joe is the blonde and he took the shot at Sacco."

The dark haired man studied the photo a moment longer. "What organization are they with?"

"Unknown."

The man looked up at this and stared at Hassan. "Unknown?"

"Yes, sir. All sources say ATF but they do not show up anywhere with our contacts in ATF."

"What is your best guess?"

Hassan thought for a moment. "NSA or maybe Network."

The man nodded and handed the phone back. "Not NSA. Perhaps Network or another black op agency." He scowled, "This country has so many of these groups I almost need a directory to keep up with all of them."

Hassan gave a small smile. "What do you wish me to do?"

The man leaned back. "Nothing for the moment. These Hardy boys along with several others have recently taken jobs that should have gone to us. If such interference continues, we may need to send a message to the government."

Hassan's small smile grew into a grin. "Car bombs? Train derailments?"

The man chuckled. "No train derailments. They would draw unwanted attention and we would want to target those that are interfering so the message is clear." He thought for a moment. "A car bomb perhaps." Another pause, "But I have another idea, one that will show them that they aren't in control."

"Will you tell me?" Hassan asked eagerly.

The dark haired man shook his head no. "I need to think on it. Work out some details so we're ready if it's needed." He leaned forward. "I need information about all those that have intruded into our work. I need information on family, friends, and habits. Get that for me, Hassan, and I'll include you in the plan if it is needed."

Hassan nodded and stood, understanding that his audience was over. "I'll start on it immediately, Al-Rousasa." With a final nod he was gone.

The dark haired man watched him go and began to formulate a plan.


End file.
